Always & Forever
by PopRockShawty
Summary: The Waters twins lose their lives in a shipwreck but Aslan grants them new lives in Narnia with new purposes to serve. Wonderstruck by how real the once fictional world actually is, Kalyn and Caleb have an adventure ahead of them. Only time will tell their story. Caspian/OC. Movie-verse. Set pre-VDT. Sequel "SOME KIND OF LOVING" is up now!
1. Another Life, Another Journey

~Narrator's POV~

"Hey, sis." Caleb knocked on the cabin door, and subconsciously locked it, after entering the room he shared with his elder twin sister on their parents' cruise where a party was held in order to celebrate the success their firm was having. On board was all the shareholders of Waters & Waters limited, as well as representatives from several venture partners; all of them were social elites and business tycoons so they were naturally very wealthy. Everybody was exceedingly happy to be invited to this party, so even though the weather wasn't agreeable at all, their spirits were not dampened and they went ahead with the celebrations and champagne and the sailors who gave warnings were dismissed, much to the young Caleb's dismay.

"Hey, come on in." Kalyn was curled in her bed and, leaning against a stack of pillows and cushions, was reading. It was one of her favorite things to do. "Well, I can't believe you could escape the attention to spend time with me when you're supposed to be showered with praise and compliments." W&W Ltd.'s founder was Caleb Waters Sr. and his children, and possibly successors as well, upon his imminent retirement, Caleb Jr. and Kaye-Lynn (who was informally addressed and abbreviated as Kalyn) were expected to be socializing.

"Your disbelief cannot possibly beat mine. This feeling of awe I am presently experiencing derives from the fact that my sister is currently rereading, for the three hundred and ninety fourth time the Chronicles of Narnia, when she should be out on the deck, enjoying her drink and having a blast." Caleb joked, using a very clipped accent.

"Don't tease me, brother. This is the perfect book to read on a cruise, especially when it's impossible to have a blast on the deck. Look at the sky; a storm's brewing. I have no idea why they wouldn't listen to the sailors." Kalyn sighed and placed _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ on the nightstand. "You love Narnia as much as I do anyway. You're just hiding it, and I would never conceal my love for Narnia. Don't you ever wish you could be in Narnia?"

"So you're telling me you don't enjoy the company of a group of adoring boys?" Caleb teased. "Allow me to share with you the fruits of the success of my firm, Miss Waters; I trust that you will be pleased by the amount of effort I have put into decorating the office lavatories." He mocked, in a sing-song voice, some of the businessmen's futile attempts at wooing his sister.

"It's not all I care about!" Kalyn giggled and shook her head. "You're one to speak. Surely one of these fine ladies out there can meet up to your standards?"

Before Caleb could answer, the night sky roared and a lightning bolt struck the waters. (A/n: pun intended.) Some muffled screams could be heard, but the laughter was louder.

"You do realize that they're all fairly older than me. The youngest woman out there is 7 years my senior." Caleb scowled at both the weather and the repellent aspect of having to date one of these tycoon's daughters who were way too old for him. "Anyway, to answer your question, of course I wish I could freely transport myself to Narnia and fro. I got very upset when I couldn't reach the magical land through my wardrobe when I was 9."

"Well, here's a painting of a beach." Kalyn pointed at the wall. "Maybe it'd come to life."

As if her words had been heard, the boat tipped over by a giant wave. More screams were heard and the dissonant clashes of objects falling over made the crew panic.

"What's going on?" Caleb shouted so that his voice would be audible over the sounds of the waves crashing against the wood used to build the ship.

The water that seeped through the cracks in the door was the answer to his question. Kalyn stumbled and fell back onto her bed. "Caleb! Open the door so that we can swim!"

Caleb did as he was told and rushed to the cabin door but the lock wouldn't open. They were locked in and no matter how hard he had tugged at the knob, his efforts were to no avail. He cursed madly, as Kalyn rummaged through the cabinets but there were no safety jackets in sight. She banged on the door and yelled. "Help us! We're stuck!"

Water began to flood the room and things were getting out of control faster than anybody would have thought. Kalyn had reached for her phone but she had lost her balance when the entire boat was hurled into the bottom of the ocean, sinking away as her breath did. She blindly tried to grab hold of floating objects but her lungs had given out and she had passed out into blackness.

Caleb's eyes opened to a picturesque world. The skies couldn't have been bluer and whatever he was lying on, it was soft. He helped himself up and looked around to see sands, with rocks and little pools of salt water, and seaweed, and the smell of the sea and long miles of bluish-green waves breaking for ever and ever on the beach. He had felt peaceful at heart, and was relieved to see his sister lying next to him. His heart skipped a beat when the memory of a shipwreck flooded his mind but the tranquil scenery quickly restored serenity to his mind. He was no longer dressed in a tux as he was on at the boat party, instead he wore a lounge shirt and utilitarian pants and waterproof boots and though his outfit was pretty much reminiscent of fashion of the previous century he had felt comfortable wearing these clothes. Kalyn's was similar, though in a more feminine sense as the shirt had floral patterns plaid on and weaved into it.

Caleb began to suspect if they had died in the shipwreck, or if they were the only two survivors of it. Either that or they had been abducted. Surely they couldn't have been that lucky to end up on a beautiful beach. He hadn't wanted to wake his sister, who still appeared to be resting, but when he turned to see a large creature – a lion, he soon identified – moving their way, he stumbled to his feet and shook Kalyn. She stirred but the lion was always deft, though unhurried, in its movement and was nearing the two. It was very unusual that a lion would be found on sands and not in jungles, so Caleb had found it queer.

"Kalyn, wake up, come on!" Caleb pleaded and tugged at Kalyn's arm fiercely, dragging her away from the lion but he dropped her hand, astonished, when the lion _spoke_.

"Fear not, child." It spoke in a calm and soothing manner that seemed to have banished all Caleb's fears. Suddenly he felt safe even in such close distance to a carnivore. The lion did not give off an ominous sense of danger as all Caleb felt was uncertainty and confusion.

"You've got to be kidding me." Caleb shook his head. "I'm definitely dead." Now he had come to know that he couldn't possibly die again, so there was really nothing he should be afraid of.

At this point, Kalyn sat up and instinctively backed away from the lion but she abruptly stopped in her tracks and spoke hoarsely, "Aslan?"

"Kalyn, I think we really are dead." Caleb had not yet fully recovered from the shock of seeing a talking animal, let along how it somehow just so happened that Kalyn had just been reading a book that involves a character fitting the exact same description with the creature before his eyes. A noble mane it had, with a majestic halo faintly glowing.

"Your lives on Earth have ended, as you have served your purposes in Earth. Now, you shall lead another life, serving another purpose, here in Narnia." Aslan explained.

"Narnia is real." Kalyn gasped delightfully as if she was a child instead of an 18 year old. Indeed, she was born again. She felt revitalized and energized and ready for an adventure.

"How can we know if this really is happening?" Caleb questioned incredulously.

"You can never know. You can only believe." Aslan's words of wisdom always involved equivocation.

"So now we're here because you've given us a mission, is that right?" Kalyn felt sure of herself.

"A Son of Adam and a Daughter of Eve must be brought from another realm to Narnia to fulfill the Ancient Prophecy to truly break Narnia free from the curse the White Witch had casted. If Narnia is to prosper, each King must marry someone who is not from Narnia, and make her his Queen. You are the destiny of Narnia." Aslan continued.

"Why us then? And not the Pevensies?" Caleb doubted.

"They have another purpose here in Narnia just as you have yours, Caleb, my child. What you do have in common with them, however, is that you've always had faith in Narnia. Now all you need is a little faith in yourself." Aslan reassured the twins.

"But we've got no clue at all what we're supposed to do." Caleb was not a fan of laissez-faire instructions. Life's too short; be direct!

"I have watched after you in your lives on Earth. The two of you made excellent scholars." As Aslan spoke, Caleb thought of his unfinished degree in Nautical Studies before his father transferred him to Business Administration. "So before you is a brilliant opportunity to learn and grow. It is not all about books and knowledge, but maturity and wisdom that you will gain." Aslan went on. "Wherever you seek protection, it will be given, for you are my children, and you will be guarded. Now, it is time for you to make for the woods." Aslan, with a light howl, sent Caleb and Kalyn into the forest before vanishing.

"Here we are. Any clue what we should do next?" Caleb knew he could always count on his sister.

"Find shelter, perhaps? Aslan always leaves us a way to figure out whatever's going on and I trust him." Kalyn shrugged and smiled easily. They did not have 21st century technology to aid them in their conquest but that didn't bother her.

"So far I've only comprehended the part where we're supposed to help the King find a Queen who's not Narnian." Caleb stated.

"Nor Telmarine." Kalyn added. "It's likely Aslan was referring to King Caspian X. After all, he did unify these two lands."

"You have a point." Caleb nodded thoughtfully. "We might as well go on a voyage. I mean, look at our outfits. And Aslan said to put our knowledge from our past lives into what lies ahead of us."

"You're right." Kalyn agreed. "Should we go find some food? We could collect some –"

"Hush. Hear the rustling?" Caleb frowned. "That's funny. There's no wind."

"The trees are magical, you know," Kalyn was not suspicious.

"No, no, listen." Caleb insisted, but all Kalyn heard was a thick thud as she watched her brother fall to the ground, lying on his back. A small creature stood on top of him. It wasn't a squirrel or a bird – it was a mouse.

Normally Kalyn would have deemed it impossible for a tiny mouse to bodily tackle a 6 feet tall human to the ground, and she was right – several other mice surrounded Caleb. Kalyn opened her mouth but no words came out as when she was about to speak she was interrupted.

"Choose your last words carefully!" One of the mice spoke in an authoritative manner that made it seem the mightier being even when compared to a man. It held out a tiny sword which would have been mistaken as a needle if not looked at closely. The mouse was also wearing a hat that fitted his size. He was the very animal form of a knight.

"You are a mouse." Caleb blinked twice before remembering that he was now situated in a magical land where beasts could be as intellectual as he was.

The mouse sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your knife." The mouse ushered.

"Uh, no, thanks." Caleb frowned. As much as he would need food he'd prefer fruits and nuts to a mouse. Since when was he equipped with a knife? He glanced at his belt and saw, indeed, a blade. He could never comprehend Aslan and His magic.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man." The mouse stated firmly.

"Which is why I might live longer I choose not to cross blades with you. Even if I'm well equipped, you and your pack are probably gonna disarm me anyway." Caleb tried to reason with the sentient creature.

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live." The mouse shook its head.

"Hey! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Kalyn interfered. "We mean you no harm."

"Ha! An unarmed lady I will not fight either. But the trust of a noble mouse is to be earned!" It had no intention of letting Caleb get back on his feet, though Caleb took this chance and grabbed hold of the mouse's tail, hoping that would free him. He was wrong. The mouse immediately sliced his palm with his sword.

"Unhand the tail!" This was not a serious injury but as Caleb didn't see this coming, he hissed in pain and withdrew his hand. "Aslan the Great gave me this tail and no one, I repeat, no one, touches the tail. Period. Exclamation mark!"

Kalyn knelt down to the mice's level. "Reepicheep?" She had no trouble identifying one of her favorite characters – everything that she had read was no longer fictional; it was all real, and as unbelievable as it was to her, she didn't mind it a single bit. She found it easier to adjust to Narnia than Caleb did even though they had just been here for an hour. She opened her heart to believe that anything could happen.

"Good lady, pray tell, how have you come to know of my name?" Reepicheep was dignified and smiled.

Kalyn pursed her lips. "I'll tell you when you free my brother." She glanced at Caleb.

As soon as Caleb dusted himself off, Kalyn began to explain how their arrival to Narnia was more or less accidental, or even coincidental, but definitely destined.

"Maybe we could be of help then. I believe it is my duty to lead you to the council. Then they'll decide how you will be of help." Reepicheep offered.

"Well that's very sweet of you." Kalyn graciously took the offer.

"I must say I am very flattered, Lady…?"

"Kalyn. And he's Caleb."

"Lady Kalyn. With the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous', or 'chivalrous' might more befit a Knight of Narnia."

"Well, my apologies, Sir Reepicheep. Kindly guide us then." Kalyn smiled.

"The Lord Chancellor will be pleased to have two new well-read advisors." The mouse beside Reep spoke up. It was then known to the newcomers that it was Peepiceek, Reep's second in command.

"The Lord Chancellor? You mean as in Doctor Cornelius?" Caleb asked.

"Indeed. The tutor to King Caspian the Tenth of Narnia." Peepiceek grinned. "His Majesty is one of the best Kings Narnia has ever had, after High King Peter and King Edmund."

"So he unified Narnia and Telmar and now he's about to go on a voyage, am I right?" Caleb recited.

Reepicheep seemed genuinely impressed, but did not inquire how they came to know so much about Narnia. Reep presumed that they were here under Aslan's inspiration and guidance. "You are correct. I have never underestimated you, Sir Caleb. Perhaps you are an extraordinary architect?"

"Not me. Kalyn." Caleb smiled pompously at his sister, and was also very happy that he and the mice could be on good terms in spite of a previous hiccup.

"Ah, well, that's splendid!" Peepiceek clasped his paws together in mirth.

_"King Nain of Archenland and company, Your Majesty." A messenger curtly notified Caspian of his ally's arrival. Caspian rose to receive them, as did his council. After a shortened chain of formal greetings came the introductions. _

_"Caspian, my friend, allow me to present to you, my cousin, Lady Marina." Nain beamed. _

_"Your Majesty." Marina curtsied. Marina was educated by the best tutors in Archenland there are. As part of the pact Caspian and Nain had made, she would be staying in Narnia over the course of two years, exchanging knowledge with esteemed architects of Narnia, where she would help design a royal flagship, the _Dawn Treader_, one of the finest ships in the Narnian Navy, so that when the voyage commences, Archenland could be included as one of the journey's stops and by then, she would submit a report to the Archenland Council that records all she would learn during her stay._

_Doctor Cornelius the Lord Chancellor was delighted to have an apprentice so bright and enthusiastic about architecture, and their merry conversations did not end until the feast at dinnertime. He also came to know that Marina was in some ways like Caspian. Marina's mother had died during childbirth, and her father died shortly after. Marina was therefore cared after by her uncle and aunt, Nain's parents. Because she and Caspian were so much alike, it had once crossed Cornelius' mind that she might make a good match for Caspian, but the thought was soon erased since marriage was not on their minds; they were so young, and though Cornelius might not seem a romantic person, he did understand that Caspian would like to marry for love and so would Marina. _

_Regardless, Marina was an accomplished young lady who was also friendly and open minded and was eager to make conversation too with the Talking Beasts as they were only seen in Narnia and hardly ever in Archenland. Designing a navy ship was something she had never done before, so she was enthralled and certain that she would enjoy her stay here._


	2. A Shoulder To Cry On

Disclaimer: I only own parts of the plot and some of the characters. The rest goes to C.S. Lewis and the Disney/Walden folks.

~Narrator's POV~

Cair Paravel was not a long way from the Shuddering Wood. Soon, Reepicheep and his pack had led Kalyn and Caleb to the apple orchard where they had found Cornelius.

"Doctor Cornelius!" Reepicheep greeted the professor cheerfully. Cornelius returned with a smile then eyed the two humans curiously. "I bring to you two travelers of Earth. Sir Caleb and Lady Kalyn." Reep made introductions.

Cornelius seemed pleasantly surprised. "I don't suppose the two of you are acquaintances of High King Peter and his siblings?"

"No, we're from a different time than theirs." Caleb replied. The Waters were about 70 years ahead of the Pevensies. "But we're here because of a prophecy. Just like they were."

"Ah." Cornelius adjusted his glasses. "The Centaurs had been right about a Son of Adam and a Daughter of Eve stepping onto Narnian soil. The fate of Narnia is in your hands. The people do not know much of the Prophecy, but the Council does. Come. You must meet with the King." Cornelius' tone was not urgent, but firm and serious. "Now, I trust that you are informed of our renewed alliance with Archenland?"

"Yes, indeed." Kalyn responded, remembering that because shipbuilding had completely died out in Narnia during the Telmarine Occupation, the Dawn Treader had to be manufactured with the aid of professional architects and specialist shipbuilders from Narnia's nearby countries, Archenland and Galma. "I know of the voyage King Caspian intends to go on. Expeditions are always exhilarating, but architecture and shipbuilding intrigues me. Though I don't have much experience, architecture is one of my favorite subjects."

Cornelius came to a brief halt in his tracks. With his eyes glistening, he turned to face Kalyn and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Why, Lady Kalyn, you must come to dine with me and Lady Marina, the Ambassador from Archenland. I am certain that you will get along with her for you two share quite a few common interests. It is very illuminating to have two very exceedingly knowledgeable ladies share my library when I am discussing political affairs with the Council."

"Well then maybe I should hang out with the sailors and have beer with them, since I don't know nothing about shipbuilding. Or check in with the toilet staff since I'm probably not wanted at the grand library." Caleb sulked when Cornelius wasn't listening.

Kalyn bit her lip at the disappointment written over Caleb's face. "Don't worry. I'll make sure your strengths are put to use. You can count on me."

Caleb shot Kalyn a brief, weak smile, as an attempt to temporarily dismiss his worries.

"Caspian." Cornelius did not need to formally address the man – the King, who was standing comfortably by the shore, observing how the waves crashed against the rocks, with a dwarf and a faun by his side. Caspian turned to greet his tutor who candidly mumbled something in his ear. Caspian's eyes lit up to meet Kalyn's and after lingering for a while – a little more than Caleb would have liked – met with Caleb's, finally.

Feeling unsure to how they should salute the Narnian King, Caleb and Kalyn bowed politely. They were hardly in a position to shake hands, although it was not a Narnian custom; every creature they had talked to was a member of the nobility class. Aslan the Great Lion was even above that rank. Reepicheep was a Knight. Cornelius held a high post in the Council. Now Caspian here was a King. Although Reep had courteously referred to them as 'Sir' and 'Lady', they had hardly felt deserving of these titles, and were eager to prove themselves worthy.

"Rise, please," Caspian smiled curtly, knowing that the newcomers were sent here by Aslan. He trusted Aslan wholeheartedly, for the Great Lion had been guiding him in how he ruled his kingdom, and Caspian was sure that the arrival of the twins was a blessing. He could almost hear Aslan himself advising him to confide in the two travelers. "You must have come a long way. Perhaps you would like some refreshments? Nausus," Caspian kindly offered, speaking to the faun beside him, "show our guests to their rooms. Also prepare tea, and send a seamstress."

Nausus the faun had reddish skin, curly hair, a short pointed beard, and horns on his forehead. He nodded. "Certainly, Your Majesty."

~Kalyn's POV~

After it had been agreed on that Caleb and I would meet with Caspian and Cornelius at dinnertime, we found themselves calling two fairly large connecting bedrooms our quarters. I could tell that Caleb was impressed with Narnian hospitality because it was heartwarming and sincere and we really felt welcome here.

Efforts had been spent in decorating the guest rooms. On the ceiling, paintings depicted dryads in the Shuddering Wood. The view of the apple orchard through the window was refreshing, and it was very relaxing to feel the breeze from the balcony. Our rooms were capacious but we soon realized we had nothing to carry. No luggage whatsoever. No commodities and no spare clothes.

That problem was quickly solved, however. Aslan was never wrong. A few minutes later, Nausus had brought tea on a tray, as well as some muffins. He was followed by a female faun, who introduced herself as Cassiopeia, Nausus' cousin. She was a seamstress who measured us so that we could have more Narnian looking clothing during our stay here – and only Aslan knew how long that may be.

In the meantime, I was given a simple dress to wear, and Caleb breeches and shirts. We were informed that our wardrobes wouldn't be half so empty by evening. Seamstresses must be working so very efficiently – it had just been past noon.

As soon as the fauns had returned to their other duties, Caleb and I had quickly consumed the delectable muffins. We hadn't known how hungry we had been until all left on the plates were breadcrumbs.

Taking a sip from my cup of tea, I spoke. "The wardrobe reminds me of Earth."

"Would you rather go back, then?" Caleb looked taken aback. "I, for one, wouldn't."

"I must say that I'm starting to feel like this is where I'm destined to be. And it feels right to me. So, no, I don't wanna go back. Whatever lies ahead of us, I don't really have a clue. But, hey, what's life without an adventure?" I smiled.

"Should we be concerned that our unexpected arrival to Narnia would mess up whatever was supposed to happen in C.S. Lewis' books?" Caleb speculated.

"We're here to fulfill a prophecy and put things right – we're the ones determining the future of Narnia now." I chuckled. "And even though C.S. Lewis is my favorite author, Aslan's the creator of Narnia and we wouldn't defy the Great Lion, right?"

"It's good to know we're, to a certain extent, in charge." Caleb nodded in agreement with what I had just said. "Being the King's confidants; how cool is that?" He grinned.

After some rest, evening came and Cassiopeia had brought us some more clothes as promised. We had night robes, and several sets of clothes for respectively attending meals or feasts or any celebrations, outdoor sports, and some casual outfits for whatever errands we might need to run. We got dressed (in separate rooms) and a servant led us to a dining room.

Seated in the dining room was King Caspian with Doctor Cornelius. We greeted them formally, and they seemed genuinely happy to be in our company. As soon as we were settled, dishes were served, and though the room wasn't a large, grand hall reserved for a big group of guests, it was a feast enough for us. I had thoroughly enjoyed Narnian delicacies, and I could say the same for Caleb.

"I was told by Reepicheep that my lady is an outstanding scholar, and excels in architecture." Caspian addressed me.

This was where I blushed and gulped. "I must thank the noble mouse for thinking highly of me." I was nervous and my hands were sweating even though the hosts had made us feel at home. "I'd be more than willing to help out with the design of the _Dawn Treader_, should the shipbuilders need any assistance."

Caspian's eyes shone. Or had it been the trick of the light?

"We've never really been on a proper voyage before, but my brother here is an expert at maritime studies." I added hastily. "So I would really take any advice he'd give, when it comes to whatever nautical stuff that I know nothing about but he knows a lot about!"

"Very well. You have our greatest appreciation for your assistance. Many parts of the eastern seas are uncharted waters, and we will certainly need Sir Caleb's aid in navigation and operation of the vessel. Tomorrow I shall meet with Drinian, Captain of the _Dawn Treader_. Perhaps you could help pick the sailors and train them?" Caspian looked directly at Caleb and spoke to him as an equal rather than treating us as his subjects.

"I would love to." As much as Caleb would like to hide his passion and enthusiasm he so proudly held for seamanship, I knew him well enough to know that inside his composed exterior he was buzzing with thrill.

The next day I had woken up to the birds' singing. It was impossible back in Chicago on Earth where I was from. I was relieved to see that outside my window was the beautiful apple orchard; so it had not been a fantastical dream after all. Narnia's real.

I got up and efficiently made myself look presentable. Caleb had risen and shone an hour prior to my wake, and Nausus had kindly brought me some toast and fruit juice for my breakfast. I was right about my brother being thrilled, but the exhilaration was radiating from him. He was going to meet with Captain Drinian and plan for the voyage. I decided to go to Doctor Cornelius instead.

I had no map round the castle so I had to ask for directions. Luckily I had met Trufflehunter the badger in the apple orchard, and I was soon directed to the grand library.

I knocked on the door to the professor's study to find that inside the room was not a bearded professor; rather, I saw a blonde girl examining some documents. And she was evidently a scholar too – definitely not a servant, judging from her clothes: she was wearing an elegant coral dress, with simple floral patterns on her strap, and with a pleated empire waist.

"Hello," noticing my presence, she had turned to face me with a polite smile. "Looking for Doctor Cornelius?" She spoke in an accent that would have been considered almost New Zealand-ish, if she were from Earth.

"Hello, and yes," I greeted her, returning the smile. "I hope I haven't stumbled across the wrong room."

"Oh, no, you're at the right place." She gestured for me to take a seat. "The Doctor should be taking his morning walk and should be back in a minute."

"Thank you," I responded, as she poured me tea and I thanked her again. Before I could inquire after her identity, the subject of our conversation had entered the room.

"Ah! Marina! Pleasant morning it is! Ah, I see that you have already struck up an acquaintance with Kalyn!" The professor was evidently in a mood just as good as mine.

_Not really,_ I thought, but as the lady, whom Cornelius referred to as Marina, shot me a friendly grin that said it all, the awkwardness was gone.

"Good morning, Doctor," I beamed, "I thought I'd visit you and we could talk about designing the _Dawn Treader_, if that's possible."

Cornelius clasped his hands together in mirth. "Marvelous! That's exactly why Marina is here, in Narnia."

Oh, so Marina's the Archenlander Ambassador. And she was delighted that I was there to help her out. I hope I was not stealing the glory away from her. My arrival to Narnia was very overwhelming to the Council and Caleb bet that within a week, the whole of Narnia would have heard of me and him. We'd be like celebrities. But wow, everyone in this room had an area of expertise and I was beginning to wonder if I should find some other place to spend time at. Maybe I could help out with the seamstresses. They seemed the busiest workers.

"Here I have a blueprint of the _Splendor Hyaline_, the royal galleon of Narnia during its Golden Age. The ancient monarchs sailed in it various times. Caspian has told me just this morning that he would like the _Dawn Treader_ to be built with resemblance to the _Splendor Hyaline_. I think this template would do you good." Cornelius laid out the sheet on his desk for us to investigate.

Once I'd had a good look at the outline, I was stunned by the invention and technology a millennium ago. It was a very, very grand ship unparalleled by any other, and it was giving off a royal air of magnificence, suiting the High King's title. The ship had a carved swan's head at her prow, with huge wings reaching back almost to her waist. It was also decorated with silken sails and great stern lanterns. Nevertheless, she was also fast and equipped for battle, so that she could have out-run or sunk any ship. It was impeccable.

~Caleb's POV~

Words could not possibly explain how honored and thrilled I was right now to be a part of this voyage, even if it was just beforehand preparation. I had risen early, and clearly Kalyn had not. Anyway, as soon as I had finished my breakfast, I headed straight to the marines' camp. I was a little lost at first, and a gruff dwarf was the only creature in my way, so I approached him and nicely asked him to lead me there. I had learnt that his name was Trumpkin, and he was the King's Lord Regent! I appreciated how inclusive the council was to all species.

I was soon being introduced to Captain Drinian, who was mentioned at yesterday's dinner. The King clearly thought highly of Lord Drinian, and so did I, as it only took me minutes to figure out that he really did learn and master the arts of sailing and navigation. My father had always thought it 'not classy' of me to want to learn to be a sailor, so a part of me had envied Drinian. Still, as Kalyn knew well, I was never a child who would really fully obey his father, so I got my qualifications in secret, and though I was someone in the business industry and many businesspeople revered me, even, I did not want anything to do with business. I'd rather spend my life at sea, sailing to wherever the wind would take me, than be stuck in an office all day. That was something I had in common with the King.

I was to spend the day going through a list of sailors who wished to join the King on his voyage. The application forms were tidied into a pile of parchments and today I helped Drinian with the shortlisting process. In the following week we should be in talks with hopeful candidates. Paperwork was not the most exhilarating aspect of life, so I'd have to find a hobby.

Well, I could only hope that Kalyn's day would be as fruitful as mine. I should be joining her for dinner.

~Kalyn's POV~

I was thoroughly impressed with Marina's creativity. She was independent, but amiable and agreeable as always. And she was just 17!

Cornelius had to attend to some other court affairs so Marina and I were left alone in his study. We had successfully constructed a first draft of the Dawn Treader, so at least that was some progress. We had lunch joyously in celebration of our collaboration.

Afterwards, I had needed a break from work, so I borrowed a book from Cornelius' library and went to the Apple Orchard to read. Both Cornelius and Marina had recommended Narnia: A History for me to read. Marina even told me this was the book that all Archenlanders would choose to read if they could only read one book about Narnia in their lives. Captivated, I began to flick through the pages that told the stories of the creation of Narnia, and I had learnt so much more about Aslan, as well as Jadis' oppressive rule. When I had reached the Golden Age, someone had sat beside me on the bench.

"This was my favorite section of my favorite book when I was little." He spoke, pointing at my book. I tore my eyes away from the beautiful illustrations to see an even more beautiful face which had belonged to none other than King Caspian himself.

"Oh, forgive me, Your Majesty, I had not known –"

"No, no, that's quite alright. I should be the one apologizing for interrupting your reading." He smiled genially, and I had liked that smile, especially when it was coming from a King.

"Busy day at the Council today?" I inquired. I wasn't quite the conversation starter, but I had wanted to talk with him. Not really about anything in particular; I just enjoyed his presence.

"Quite. We should be establishing stronger laws protecting Talking Beasts from discriminatory acts committed by…some Telmarines." Caspian gulped and seemed a little uneasy. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But peace amongst the two races is hard to achieve." He sighed, stressed out. It was difficult for such a young king to have the world on his shoulders. After all he was just 20. Two years older than me.

Hoping my words might be more soothing or reassuring, I spoke. "You know, Doctor Cornelius risked his life all these years so that one day, you might be a better king than those before you."

"Then I have failed him." Caspian's shoulders slumped in despair, but it was the first time I noticed how broad his shoulders were.

"No. You didn't." I shook my head. "Everything he told you, everything he didn't, it was only because he believes in you." I instinctually placed my arm on Caspian's shoulder. "You began the Age of Exploration. And you know what? One day, you will be remembered like the Kings and Queens of Old." I tapped the book on my lap. "You should have heard how the mice praised you when Caleb and I first arrived. You have the support of all Old Narnians, and what's more, you have me. And I'm from another world. But that doesn't mean I can't have confidence in you. Trust me; you'll do great."

"Three years ago, right before the ancient monarchs left Narnia, before my coronation, someone in the crowds shouted 'Why would we want him as our king?'" He continued. "I am born a Telmarine, but I've led Narnian armies against my own kind. Who am I? I don't know anymore."

I answered his question after a pause. "You're the most noble contradiction in history: the Telmarine who saved Narnia."


	3. Cupid's Bows And Arrows

**_Disclaimer: I only own parts of the plot and some of the characters. The rest goes to C.S. Lewis and the Disney/Walden folks._**

A/n: From now on, chapters will be shortened from ~3k words to ~2k words so that I can update more often, which, I think, should delight you, my fellow reader!

~Kalyn's POV~

After one month of balanced, well-managed time divided between leisure and work, Marina and I had successfully constructed the full, complete, comprehensive diagram of the structure of the _Dawn Treader_ and Cornelius was overjoyed. Caspian could not wait for the shipbuilding to begin. He had come to thank me personally, which I thought was very nice and genuine of him to express his gratitude this way. I suspected it was because I had restored his self-confidence after talking to him privately in the apple orchard the other day. I was glad to be of help and I thought he was relieved to have someone to confide in. After all, the council was at his command, and his advisors wouldn't understand him personally. I wasn't saying I knew him well, but I think I could be someone close to him, like a friend, but maybe more than that level.

Caleb kept filling me in on his daily routine – it was a little dull for him but he stuck with Drinian throughout the process of selecting the best crew. Since that was done, the next step he's going to take was to train the two dozen sailors. And that was something Marina was taking part in, too, since she too would be part of the voyage. So that means I might as well show up and have myself trained so that I would not be completely defenseless when I was under attack. I would hate it if I always needed someone to save me. Not that I didn't fancy the idea of being a damsel in distress so that Caspian could ride on his horse, Destrier, and come to my rescue…

It appeared to me that Caspian was always busy in the council. Being the King wasn't all that great after all. I hardly even saw him at all. I missed him.

I really did miss him.

~Caleb's POV~

Shipbuilding had commenced. The sailors chosen for the voyage had gone through and passed fitness tests. So now, it was time they learnt how they were to use their weapons, since they could encounter pirates in uncharted waters on their way eastwards. Well, technically, Kalyn and I were going to be on the voyage too, but I still wasn't sure if Aslan would let us stay here for that long. Drinian estimated that shipbuilding and training, plus preparing all the supplies, would take roughly 2 years.

Trumpkin was exhilarated to be in charge of teaching us all how to use knives and daggers. I was equally thrilled at the prospect of learning new skills. I did not want to be the underdog here.

~Kalyn's POV~

Another month had passed and I had only seen Caspian around supervising some training sessions. He didn't need to attend any practice because, according to Trufflehunter, he was already wonderfully skilled at archery when he was a little boy. So I was not surprised when he was taking over when we were taught how to use bows and arrows and crossbows. Instead, my heart was set fluttering. I had nerves. I did not want to look like a klutz in front of the King.

Caleb certainly did not have that to worry. He was a starter when it came to combats using knives and daggers but within a month he had risen to become a worthy opponent to Trumpkin. Even the skilled dwarf was impressed. Now those two had gotten along unusually well. Not that I was complaining though. But, Caleb did need to watch out for his pride – he might be good with his blades, but if he tried to show off, words could cut like knives. Sometimes it's hard to make him appreciate himself but know his place at the same time. Hopefully that was something he could work on, personality-wise.

So, a team of archers lined up horizontally in the grass field. Marina was by my right. Several other trainees stood nearby. Caleb was not here yet so I supposed he was still bantering (harmlessly) with Trumpkin.

Trufflehunter had volunteered to be a helper, so now she was holding a puppet, dressed like a pirate. A dozen arrows flew past the figurine, but none had really hit it. Mine landed on a tree trunk and I grimaced, not wanting to hurt a dryad.

Caleb had missed as well, so he scowled, annoyed with himself. He tended to do that. I rolled my eyes, but did not reprimand him.

"Nope. Not a scratch." Trufflehunter shook her head. If only Caleb had her patience.

"It's alright." Caspian made sure we didn't lose our morale. "Cair Paravel wasn't built in a day."

"How long did it take?" Marina turned to Caspian, lowering her bow.

"One year." Caspian shrugged.

Then, out of nowhere, came an arrow which hit the puppet square in the chest. The arrow had whizzed through me and I still hadn't recovered from its aftermath yet.

"Hey!" Trufflehunter yelped, not expecting the shot.

"Nice shot," Caspian remarked. "Which one of you?" He turned to the sailors but the seamen all stared at Caleb in awe and envy.

I really hadn't seen that coming, or him coming either. I thought he wasn't going to show up. I thought at least he'd give some prior indication. But none of that.

"I thought you could use some help." Caleb smirked, his presence unannounced, startling Caspian, and appalling me. How dare he just barge into the field without greeting the King especially when he had deliberately spent time on hopeless archers like me today? Who did he think he was? I did not know if Trumpkin had given him any beforehand training in archery but he had no right to challenge Caspian's expertise like this. Acting rashly on impulse again. I was disappointed in his behavior. What would Caspian and Cornelius and Marina and all others think of us from now on?

"Things are well in hands, thank you." Caspian held his ground. Seriously, Caleb had just offended him, and I would have said something in Caspian's defence if it weren't for my brother speaking again.

"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise." Caleb had clearly sensed that the sailors were not happy he made that remark, even if it wasn't explicitly an insult. He was impolite, and his rudeness was uncalled for. He had no excuse for his misdemeanor. He was supposed to apologize, and have that unabashed sneer wiped off his face.

"You suppose you could do better?" Caspian challenged. His face was calm and collected, remaining composed as a King should.

Caleb positioned another arrow in his crossbow. "Pick a target."

Caspian sighed as I glared at Caleb. "Do you see that pinecone?" Caspian pointed.

Caleb smirked. "No problem."

"That one." Caspian corrected Caleb by aiming his crossbow at the top of the tree.

Caleb's face turned pale. Served him right. "Are you sure that's not an acorn?" He frowned.

"Too far for you?" Caspian was offering Caleb his last chance to back down without having to embarrass himself.

Caleb clenched his teeth and aimed a shot at the pinecone, and, as I had expected, missed it. He could not bear to look at Caspian. He was now red in the face and his fists were clenched together in humiliation as if mentally cursing his crossbow. But crossbows were Telmarines' strength and Caspian was undeniably and unarguably one of the most outstanding archers. I didn't know how to feel about my brother's foolishness and naivety.

Caspian did not speak. He simply lifted his crossbow and aimed at the pinecone. With perfect precision, the pinecone dropped to the floor, and a thud was heard. Trufflehunter began clapping, and the applause was soon joined by the trainees and Marina. I inwardly praised Caspian for being graceful and not putting on the abominable, smug expression Caleb once held, but to save my brother some face, I did not clap. In fact, I was speechless.

~The next day~

I had refused to speak to my brother for the rest of yesterday. He did not speak to me either. All I knew was that he had sneaked out after dinnertime and I knew not of the time of his return.

In fact I had not wanted to speak to anyone at all. Apart from Caspian. But then how could I bring myself to talk to him when I was ashamed of my brother's insult?

Still, if Caleb wasn't going to apologize, I would. We were here to assist Caspian, and humiliating him would get us nowhere.

I had arrived extra early at the practice field today, hoping for a word with Caspian before practicing. Once I had caught sight of him, I gulped and marched towards him, looking grim. But he took the chance to speak before I could.

"Good morning, Kalyn." Caspian beamed at me, hypnotizing me, his grin as radiant as the sun rays that shone generously on us, glinting off his hair.

Frankly, I was surprised by how forgiving and optimistic he was. He did not seem the least bit offended, or affected. He could have banished me from Narnia forever if he had wished to. But he didn't. Instead he behaved civilly towards me. He was truly a role model for all men to look up to.

"Good morning, Your Majesty –" I was cut off mid-sentence.

"Caspian," he corrected me. I stared blankly at him for a moment. "Almost every other person addresses me formally. I'd like those closest to me to treat me as a friend."

I had understood what he had meant. I guessed every now and then a king would like a reprieve from living the royal life and retreat into being a John Doe person once in a while.

"Well then, Caspian," I smiled. He brightened my mood. "There is something I would like to say to you."

"Of course. Would you like to take a walk with me round the lake before we get to practice?" Caspian held out his arm for me and I could not resist taking his offer.

As we strolled in the woods, breathing fresh air, I spoke. "Caspian," he turned to look at me. I inhaled deeply, struggling to find the words to say, to convey my message without ruining the atmosphere. "You know, I'd like to apologize for my brother –"

"There is no need to. He came to look for me at evening yesterday and apologized to me personally." Caspian explained. So that was why Caleb was briefly absent from his room yesterday night. He had the humility to pay an apology. Well that's good news.

"Really? That's good." I let out a sigh of relief, my worries eased. I hated the fact that almost every conversation I had with Caspian involved apologies, whatever they're for.

"You didn't know?" Caspian asked.

"No," I shook my head and blushed, turning away from his mesmerizing eyes, but I was too late. I heard him chuckle lightly at me. "What is it?"

"Forgive me, Kalyn. You look rather…dainty when you…blush." His brief pauses in his speech made my cheeks turn a deeper shade of magenta. I couldn't help it. "Pardon my bluntness, Kalyn. I must admit that your breathtaking beauty had not escaped my attention." He smiled sheepishly at me, then lifting my hand and planting a tender kiss on it.

I was at a loss for words. Sure, many people had praised me for my looks and for days upon days lads would be sending compliments my way, but I paid them no notice. I had known that they had said nice things to me only to woo me and get me to sleep with them, but they would not succeed. This time, however, Caspian's compliment had meant _something_ to me. A _King_ had appreciated me. It had stirred up a breathtaking feeling in me. I knew that he had actually meant it when he praised me, and he didn't do so on purpose. It wasn't deliberate; he didn't want anything from me. He was humble and down to earth and I appreciated his candor, and the fact that he's not afraid to speak his thoughts. And the guys from the mortal world? Not one to compare with the chivalrous Caspian before me.

"Thank you, Caspian." My words came out as a barely audible whisper, but I smiled earnestly, and that was enough for him. I locked eyes with him, and had instantly melted in his warm gaze, matched with the soft breeze blessed by the gently rustling leaves.

I'd have no objections to this moment lasting forever, but I could hear from a distance afar that the trainees were assembling in the practice field. So we got back to practice, and I had temporarily pushed aside the tingling sensation on the back of my palm Caspian gave me.


	4. Ordinary Horses Extraordinary People

**_Disclaimer: I only own parts of the plot and some of the characters. The rest goes to C.S. Lewis and the Disney/Walden folks._**

A/n: I wanna just make a few things clear: in this story I made alterations to the characters' ages as opposed to the original books. Caspian is 20. The Waters twins are 18. Marina is 17. Just thought I'd let you know though, Caleb/Marina is never gonna happen. I'd never intended them as a couple. But, the enthralling thing is, they will have respective love interests…and I promise I won't let you down.

~Kalyn's POV~

Now four months had passed since Caleb and I had become Narnia's newest residents. I had become better and better at using daggers and knives, though I supposed Caleb would still beat me in a combat – not that we'd really try that out.

What intrigued me in particular was that fauns had their own type of spears that differed from what Telmarine soldiers would use. Randy, a faun who was highly skilled, introduced me and Marina to what they called a trident. Since Sea People were said to own tridents, the Telmarines were relatively unfamiliar with this type of spears. So it was the fauns' time to shine and they were more than willing to share with us humans how their weapon worked – tridents were traditionally used when fishing, but if the voyage crew ever had to go to war with sea creatures, at least we could put up a good fight.

It turned out that Archenlanders had some interesting weapons and tools to introduce to Narnians/Telmarines as well. Marina introduced us all to an Archenlander specialty: the halberd. Halberds were similar to spears, but the point on the end was replaced by an axe head, so it's basically a cross between a pole and a battle-axe. Though Marina is a little shorter than me, she was stronger than I had expected her to be, as she lifted her halberd and waved it about without much effort.

Archery lessons continued, and I had come to learn that dwarves and other shorter or smaller creatures had their short-bows to suit their size – though Reepicheep hadn't found one that was petite enough for him. Throughout the practice sessions, sometimes Caspian would drop by and monitor our progress, or receive verbal reports from Drinian. And today, as luck would have it, Caspian happened to have some free time so he visited us. Or should I say, he visited _me_, rather, as he had spent his time on me, and not so much on the other trainees. I attributed this to the fact that I was the only one who wasn't particularly good at anything. I was lucky to have the height advantage – I was 5'7 so even longbows wouldn't be too difficult for me to handle, though I doubted if I would ever be half as good as Queen Susan, the most notable archer throughout Narnia's history – her set of bow and arrows was given to her by Father Christmas, and she was said to never miss a shot.

Caleb had learnt to be modest, and had had the decency of not laughing at me when I missed my targets that he would have hit without any difficulty. (Sometimes I would have liked to see Caleb and Caspian in an archery contest. It would have been very exciting to watch. But then I'd better not swell up Caleb's pride again.) I clearly needed more practice, out of all the other trainees. At first Caleb would coach me for a bit, but I was so hopeless at archery that he had soon lost his patience. So I mentally thanked Aslan for Caspian and the generous help the King offered me out of kind heart and not out of obligation. Caspian would literally teach me all over again the basics, for instance, the correct pose when aiming at a target, and from time to time he would swiftly give me some tips on how I could give a crisp and precise loose of arrows. It could be said that he was my personal coach.

Soon enough, my shots were consistent and were getting more and more accurate. My hands' dexterity had certainly improved, and so had my techniques. Much thanks to Caspian.

I understood that it was certainly no easy task trying to teach a hopeless archer like me, so I wanted to do something for Caspian in return for his efforts in teaching me. I just didn't have any ideas yet.

On an especially warm afternoon with nice weather and just the right amount of sun, Caspian had invited me to horse-ride with him, and I had gladly obliged. It was just the two of us, since the sailors were all good at horse-riding already. All Telmarines and Narnians were. And Archenlanders. Plus, it wasn't really a skill the crew on board had to master. So, it was always good to spend some quality time with one of my favorite people on Ear – Narnia, excuse me.

Caspian and I met up at the stables. "This is Destrier." Caspian patted on a black horse. It was an ordinary horse, and not a talking one, though that didn't mean its value was undermined. "He's always served me well." Caspian added.

"The horse you lent to Queen Susan and Queen Lucy when they headed out to locate Aslan." I recalled, choosing not to mention anything about escaping from Miraz's men's assassination attempts since that would bring back negative, unpleasant memories, and would ruin this fine day.

Caspian nodded. "Yes, you're right." He paused. "If you don't mind me asking, Kalyn, how did you come to know so much about Narnia? Of course, you talk to the Doctor, and you read about this land, but, I mean, Aslan hasn't brought you here when my uncle…was still at the height of his power." He struggled to get the last part out. I felt sorry for him.

I wanted to quickly answer his question and change the topic to something more positive, but I couldn't really just tell him about C.S. Lewis' tales and that this world was basically fictional in the other, so I blurted some abstract riddles, like Aslan did. "Well, I guess Aslan just has His way of letting us know things. I was just recovering from a…death…when I first stepped on Narnian soil, but Aslan must have done something to my memory because right now it seems to me that I know a lot of things about Narnia." I shrugged and cocked my head to the side, possibly making my explanation even more improbable, because the correct version of this story is that I had read and reread the books and had learnt by heart every detail possible. I sure hoped Aslan wouldn't be mad at me for making up a lie. A white lie, nonetheless.

"Death?" Caspian asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." I nodded. "I'm…actually dead in the world I came from. I guess I'm just here for a stop. You know, to help you with the _Dawn Treader_ and et cetera – you don't have to thank me; it's a pleasure. Aslan might suddenly whisk me away. Where to? I have no clue."

"Or that means you could stay here for the rest of your life. I wouldn't mind if you do." Caspian smiled at me.

I tried my hardest not to blush again. "I just hope that I'm not imposing on you." It could be a little alarming, even as King, to suddenly have two god-sent earthlings step onto his territory, telling him what to do, even though that wasn't exactly the case.

"No, not at all," Caspian shook his head. "You've done so much for me, and for my country. I don't know how I can pay you back."

I was quite moved by his humility. "Well…maybe you could teach me how to ride a horse?" I hesitantly suggested. "I hate to have to bother you, but –"

"No worries. That's the least I could do. Here. Meet Buttercup." Caspian motioned for me to give the brown horse a gentle pat upon our acquaintance. "Go on. It's very friendly. Horses generally don't attack people unless they're provoked. Don't worry."

Though I didn't have much experience in horse-riding, given the last time I rode a horse was when I was six, Caspian was pretty much a wonderful instructor, and a good-natured, easygoing person all in all. Even when I had only known Narnia on a level limited to reading the books, I had regarded Caspian as someone worth getting to know.

In a very short period of time I was able to hop on Buttercup's back and balance myself without too much difficulty. I now knew what it takes to make a horse canter, and what it takes to make one stop in its tracks. So the trot to the lake was smooth and we didn't encounter any trouble. When it was time the horses stopped for some rest, we lied down on the soft grass as well.

With his hands under his head, lying so close to me, with his eyes closed, I could not help but notice his features. Without a doubt, he had a handsome face, and every time he was seen in public, I was pretty sure that there would be young ladies pining after him, seeking to be the lucky woman whom he'd pick as his wife and queen. Then I recalled that one of the purposes I had to serve, aside from finding myself, was to find Caspian his queen. But she couldn't just be a random noblewoman, she has to be someone 'not from Narnia', according to Aslan. So if all things had gone according to C.S. Lewis, then Caspian would go on to marry Lilliandil the beautiful blue star, and rule Narnia in prosperity. But then, Lewis had never expected Caleb and I to step into Narnia so I had better not mess up whatever was supposed to happen.

Still, no matter what, I had Aslan on my side, and I should have nothing to worry about. So, like Caspian, I closed my eyes and decided that a little nap probably wouldn't hurt.

~Caspian's POV~ (A/n: I bet you didn't see that coming, eh? I've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time! Enjoy!)

It was nice to sink into this moment and be temporarily freed from all my kingly duties. Not that I didn't like being king; it's just that I, like all others, needed a break too. And what could be better than spending time with Kalyn? It was one of my favorite things to do. Her company had always put me in a good mood, not to mention how the trees in the serene environment helped relax me. At the thought of her, I looked to my right to see her napping. And she's gorgeous. Effortlessly so. She possessed a kind of elegance unparalleled by any other noblewoman in this nation, and a natural air of maturity and I was awestruck and humbled by her radiance.

Sometimes I felt that Kalyn spoke my second mind. Whenever I struggled to find the words to say, it's like I didn't even have to say anything in the first place; she already understood. It's almost as if she filled out a vacancy in my heart.

Kalyn was most beautiful, but she wouldn't believe it herself. She was fearless, and was prepared to face anything with me. Sometimes I wondered what I had done to deserve her. Not everyone had faith in Aslan, but she most definitely, unreservedly did, and what's more, I knew she had faith in me, and that was enough motivation for me to keep going and to do what I must do for the interests of my people. I reckoned that her fairness and sense of justice would make her a good queen.

_Maybe she could be your queen._ A little voice spoke in my head. _Your people welcomed her and looked up to her. She had everything it took._

I remembered Reepicheep saying at my coronation ceremony that 'Extraordinary things happen to extraordinary it's a sign that you've got an extraordinary destiny – something greater than you could've imagined.'

No doubt, Kalyn was outstanding. In fact, extraordinary. She was extraordinary. And even more so now that she is zero distance away from me; our fingertips were lightly touching, igniting an urge within me to stroke my fingertips against her rosy cheeks, blessed by each loose strand of her smooth, brown hair, followed by an overwhelming want to brush my lips against her plump, luscious lips.

I quickly shook my head and frowned at myself. It was improper to have such amorous feelings towards Kalyn, a lady. Yes, she was attractive, even if she denied it, but I would not allow myself to ravish her like that. That would destroy her good opinion of me, and I mustn't let that happen. I mustn't disappoint her.


	5. Crowned

**_Disclaimer: I only own parts of the plot and some of the characters. The rest goes to C.S. Lewis and the Disney/Walden folks._**

A/n: Any Caslyn shippers already? If yes, there WILL be a LOT of Caslyn action in this chapter so get ready! Again, thank you for all your support; it means to me more than you think!

~Caspian's POV~

The rustling of the leaves drew me away from my deep thoughts, but did not have any bearing on Kalyn's sleep and the horses seemed equally peaceful. It was sunset, and dusk was beautiful, like Kalyn.

I looked to my left and witnessed two dryads taking form. They did a merry dance, and I beamed at them, but my expression soon changed into a slight frown when I saw the dryads approaching me, holding with their ethereal limbs a flower crown.

I blinked. No, it wasn't as simple as a flower crown. That weave was made of fire-flowers. Myths had it that fire-flowers were the roots of ancient magic and could only be awakened by Aslan Himself, or when fate required a destiny be met.

I stumbled to my feet and looked around me. Aslan was nowhere to be seen. Now the dryads were reaching out for me and presenting the fire-flower crown to me, gesturing for me to accept it. Then I had noticed that one dryad was male and the other was female, and they were spirits of Elms and Silver Birches respectively. I remembered Doctor Cornelius teaching me, when I was younger, that those two species only come together when they sensed a love so strong that they felt compelled to dance in celebration. But it couldn't be. I didn't think I was in love.

_But what if you are?_ That little voice rang inside my head again.

No I wasn't. Kalyn and I were just friends.

_Just friends?_ It was like I was having a mental debate with myself.

"No, you must be mistaken." I shook my head at the Tree People, looking confused.

The two dryads looked at me curiously. Then I had recounted what Glenstorm the centaur had recently told me: _Dryads are never wrong. They know your fate before you know it yourself._

Hesitantly I reached out to accept the fire-flower crown. At first its heat stung my palm but I soon adapted to its warmth. I knew what it had signified: a love so fierce nobody can run away from it.

I stared cautiously at the fire-flowers, examining it in detail, before looking at Kalyn, hoping she could offer me some logical explanation, but she's not up yet; the dryads' movements were ever so gentle. I could only wordlessly watch as the Wood Nymphs drifted around Kalyn, pointing at her and nodding at me. I was so confused and I didn't know what to do. The only message I could interpret form the dryads' wild gesticulations was that that they had wanted me to give Kalyn the fire-flower crown as a gift. I decided to take their advice.

~Kalyn's POV~

"I'm sorry. How long have I been asleep?" Again I had said to Caspian what I was most used to saying: sorry.

"Five minutes?" He shrugged, and stretched out his hand to help me back on my feet.

As I stood up and dusted myself off, his gaze came into contact with mine, making me realize how tall he actually was. For a girl, I wasn't considered short, but Caspian was approximately half a feet taller than me and I'd have to stand on my toes if I were to kiss him.

_Kiss him._

The thought of kissing him had lingered in my mind for longer than any appropriate thought should have, but it's not like I should be developing any romantic feelings towards the King of Narnia – it's not like I was a Queen or a noblewoman myself. I didn't even have any titles, styles, or arms. I was just good ole Kalyn. And that was enough for me. I dared not ask for more.

Our eye contact lasted for what felt like a decade, until he finally broke it off and presented before my eyes a weave-like flower crown. It took me a minute to discover that the flowers' stems were intertwined in very intricate ways and it was almost impossible to separate the flowers, weaved together in pairs. The flowers were beautiful and they smelled so nice, and it was even nicer of Caspian to give this to me as a gift. How sweet of him!

~Caspian's POV~

"The Wood Nymphs offered this to me when you were asleep. I thought you might like an accessory to go with your dresses." I made something up as quickly as I could. I sure hoped Kalyn didn't know anything about the fire-flowers yet. They're rare, so I might stand a chance after all. It would be embarrassing and awkward to have to explain to her what this gift actually meant. And there was no way I could express to her my feelings before I'd even figured it out for myself.

"Thank you Caspian. It's very thoughtful of you." She returned with a dazzling, captivating smile. I almost got lost in this moment until she had asked me to put the fire-flower crown on her.

I grinned instantaneously, before granting her request, and tenderly laid the crown on her soft hair. And wouldn't I have thought that the crown had fitted perfectly. I was so absorbed in its magic that the next thing I knew was Kalyn leaning forward and putting her arms around my neck, pressing her body warmly towards me. I was taken aback and remained still, rooted to the spot for a moment, until I moved my arms to embrace her around her waist. And it felt nice.

~Kalyn's POV~

It felt so right being in Caspian's arms. How I wish I could be more than just friends with him. I swore I could have kissed him right there on the spot, but, I knew my place.

On our way back to the stables, I couldn't help myself. I blurted out a question that had been on my mind throughout the afternoon.

"So, how many other girls do you bring here?" I made sure to smile so that I wouldn't sound like I was interrogating him.

He looked surprised, but not startled, at my question. "Hundreds. Thousands." He answered jokingly after pausing briefly, sending me a teasing smile.

"There must be a dozen at least." I forged a smile, getting a bittersweet, I-told-you-so kind of feeling.

"No." He finally looked at me. And that look was filled with honesty and sincerity.

"You can tell me the truth." I believed I was prepared to know the truth. It was just plain silly of me to think that I'd be the only one to capture his heart's fancy. But then again it was already an honor to be regarded as somewhat a subject of Caspian's interest. I couldn't imagine how many other girls would sell their souls to the White Witch just to be in my position.

"There's only you." He sounded so earnest and genuine. "There's only you." He repeated in a silk-smooth voice.

Did I think that he was lying? Most probably not. When I hugged him, it was as if he wasn't used to catching fainting girls falling into his strong, welcoming arms.

I got lost in my thoughts for a bit, till we were back at the stables. We hopped off the horses and dusted ourselves off.

"Don't you believe me?" Caspian pouted (slightly) at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed. "I want to."

"You can do whatever you want." Caspian casually said.

"Really?" I normally wouldn't act on impulse, but in the spur of a moment, I leaned forward until our lips were just a kiss apart. I could feel Caspian freeze for a moment, though he kept his eyes on mine. My heart was beating so fast I could hardly breathe. I was so close to knowing what his lips felt like. It took everything in me to hold back the urge to close the distance between our lips.

I drew back gingerly. I wouldn't want to do something I might later regret. And, if a romantic relationship between us didn't work out, I wouldn't want it to ruin this amazing friendship we had right now. So, better safe than sorry.

Still, I could not deny what I had felt just now. And I sensed that he had felt the same way too.

This was now the sixth month of my stay in Narnia. The seamen continued their training with Drinian and Caleb. Caspian couldn't pop around, not when he was called away for some royal business. I was, however, notified by dearest Marina, that Caspian's absence had to do with the one-month visit he's paying to Archenland that he and King Nain of Archenland had agreed on. Marina had received the delightful news that King Nain was going to be married and so Marina, being the King's cousin, was going back to her homeland to attend the royal wedding, and Caspian was invited too. I wasn't sent an invitation, but I was not upset by it. Instead, I was entrusted with coordinating the shipbuilding process now.

One day, the shipbuilders approached me and asked me how our quarters should be divided. Since we had to make room for supplies sufficient for at least a year, as well as for a State Room (or referred to as the Stern Cabin) where Caspian would hold meetings with Drinian, also making it an unofficial dining room for the Big Four – the name the commoners called Caspian, Marina, Caleb and I. None of us four were aware of it, so it was interesting to know. So I had decided – this was the first, and the most influential decision I had ever made in both of my lives – that four separate sleeping cabins would be built upstairs the Stern Cabin and the supplies storage facility. Each sleeping room would not be too spacious, but it would be comfy, clean, neat and tidy.

While Caspian was away, Trumpkin was appointed Lord Regent and Cornelius, as the Lord Chancellor, was busier than ever. He used to have time to take on the gardening duties as well, but now, he barely had the time and energy to take his morning stroll. And since Marina wasn't here to keep me company in the library, I volunteered to be in charge of trimming the grass and watering the plants et cetera. At first Cornelius was reluctant to let me do a servant's job, but I had wanted to keep myself busy, so he let me.

I'd admit that I was doing everything in my power to get my mind off Caspian, but I had failed most unceremoniously, as he was always on my mind, and I could only hope that I crossed his mind once a day. We had agreed that we should pretend nothing happened in the stables the other day – but of course I wasn't capable of doing that, chucking away a moment that held so much significance to me. It was short. It was sweet. I tried, but I didn't want to cause him any more trouble, so I did what was best for us and basically turned myself into a workaholic. I'd learnt to think of the bigger picture instead – this should be about us. Not just about me.

A/n: did anyone catch that Dorian Gray reference? Oh, my love for Ben Barnes is not restricted to just one fandom! And yes, I'd like a review from all my readers!


	6. Heart To Heart

**_Disclaimer: I only own parts of the plot and some of the characters. The rest goes to C.S. Lewis and the Disney/Walden folks._**

A/n: I would like to thank my readers especially those who reviewed or clicked follow/favorite y'all make me happy when skies are grey! I promise not to disappoint. And, if you happen to have any Narnian friends in real life please recommend this fanfic to them!

~Narrator POV~

Although sometimes rash, Caleb could be an extremely perceptive person, actually. He had spotted that whenever he was free to take a walk or a nap, perhaps from a break between practice sessions, Kalyn was never available. So he sought his sister out after dinner one night.

"You know, sis, I've been thinking," he began.

"Go on." She motioned for him to proceed.

"That it's rather uncharacteristic of you to devote all your time to work and leaving none for yourself." Caleb decided to be blunt and straightforward.

Kalyn sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to cover up, but it was exactly the façade Caleb saw through. She didn't even bother fake a smile.

"Come on, I've known you for 18 years and more. You know you can't possibly hide anything from me. Is something bugging you? Anything you wanna talk about? I'm all ears. I'm always here to help." Caleb patted on Kalyn's shoulder reassuringly.

Kalyn took a deep breath as if wanting to blurt out a long rant to Caleb to unleash her emotions but soon changed her mind and exhaled. "It's…nothing." She lied.

Caleb did not want to directly confront his sister. After pausing for a bit and coming to the conclusion that Kalyn had nothing to say to him, he spoke instead. "You know, I notice the way he looks at you."

"What do you mean the way he looks at me? He sees me as a friend and nothing more than that." Kalyn snapped grouchily.

"Funny you knew who I was talking about before I even revealed who he was." Kalyn mentally slapped herself, while Caleb inwardly applauded for himself, victorious that he got his sister to open up to him. After all, no matter what's keeping her bothered, family sticks around till the end.

"I don't think you know anything about me and him." Kalyn tried to build walls to the heart, but Caleb was determined to cheer his sister up.

"Oh but I do." Caleb insisted. "I may not know him as well as you do, but admit it, sometimes I know you better than you know yourself."

Kalyn massaged her temples. She hated it when her brother was right. "And what's your point here?" Even though not deliberate, she was depressed and moody and had unintentionally snapped too gruffly at her brother.

"I see the way he looks at you. I know he sees you as something more than a friend; no doubt." Caleb analyzed. Kalyn did not want to face him. He continued anyway. "I know, because it was exactly the way dad used to look at mom before she...before –"

"Before she passed away." Kalyn finally turned around to face Caleb, finishing his sentence when he couldn't.

"Yeah." After an odd silence, Caleb spoke again. "And I know that even though you don't tell me about it, you spend a lot of time with him, and with just him."

"He's a very good friend of mine." Kalyn turned away again, as if drawing herself away from the truth.

"You can keep denying it, but you've got to remember Aslan never specified who Caspian was to marry." Caleb's words truly pulled Kalyn's heartstrings. After all, she did, of course, stand a chance.

"Why do you keep denying yourself the love you deserve? You're amazing, Kalyn, and I'm honored to be your brother. And I don't even need to ask where that fire-flower crown came from. Don't you know what it symbolizes?"

Kalyn spun around in realization of how true her brother's words were. She didn't even have a chance to thank him for his high opinion of her. "No," she shook her head, frowning, "I…I never thought it had any meaning." She kept replaying the scene where she hugged Caspian and almost kissed him in her head.

"_Unitus per amorem, evict fatis_. It means 'united by love, conquered by fate'. It's Latin. The centaurs told me." Caleb revealed. "And you know what else they told me? Each Queen of Narnia, since Caspian I the Conqueror, had a fire-flower instilled into their crowns. The centaurs were appointed to make the crowns, so don't you dare tell me I don't know what I'm talking about."

Kalyn just looked daunted.

Caleb looked his sister directly in the eye and told Kalyn a truth she wasn't prepared to know. "I know it can be quite overwhelming, having so much information to digest. But don't you see? It's all meant to be! It's all part of this bigger plan Aslan sent us here to fulfill. You're part of the puzzle; it's ridiculous to think that you're an unimportant person in Caspian's life. And you can't just escape or run away from your fate; it's all written in the stars. Kaye-Lynn Waters, you are destined to marry Caspian X, to be the next Queen of Narnia."

Miles away in an Archenlander ballroom where a feast was held to celebrate King Nain's wedding, everybody present was chatting and socializing, having a blast on such a joyous occasion. Amongst King Nain's guests was his cousin Lady Marina, having a conversation with King Caspian of Narnia.

"Well, well, aren't you a lucky man? I see dozens of Archenlander noblewomen desperate to dance with you." Marina teased her friend.

"It seems to me dancing with me isn't the only thing on their minds." Caspian remarked.

"Though so far you haven't picked any of them as your dance partner. Surely there's a lucky lady in this room who has captured your heart." Marina took a sip from her drink.

"Yes." Caspian confessed. "Though not in this room." He added.

"Someone from Narnia?" Marina appeared intrigued.

"Not exactly." Caspian chose his words carefully. He wasn't ready to let anyone know about his romantic feelings towards a special someone yet.

"Hmm. I have no desire to interrogate you or to find out who she is. But she is a very fortunate woman. Out of all the glamorous women of noble birth, the young, handsome King chooses her." Marina commented. Of course she was not interested in the Narnian King, or his love life, but it was almost as if she had already known who he fancied.

"One day you'll find your own young, handsome king who will make you a fortunate woman too." Caspian wittily transferred the focus of their conversation onto Marina's love life.

Marina giggled in mirth. "One day I will." And so she would.

"But won't you look at Viscount Robin's daughter." Marina pointed at the woman from across the room. "I'd say her dress is showing a little too much skin. Don't you agree?"

"I do agree." Caspian confessed.

"I'm glad you do. I've never really liked her. She just likes bragging around and showing off. She only knows to use her family connections to be around upper class noblemen all the time. She's a vile woman. Do me a favor and don't dance with her." Marina shook her head in disapproval.

"Of course. You offer a sound piece of advice. I reckon I'd be doing myself a favor too by avoiding her. She seems all too…pretentious." Caspian agreed, quickly looking away as the woman they had been talking about shot Caspian a flirtatious stare. From Caspian's peripheral vision he could sense that she was purposefully exaggerating all her dance moves. If her plan was to impress Caspian, it certainly turned out to be farcical.

"As long as you stay with me and my cousin for the rest of your stay, she won't be within a one-mile radius of you." Marina assured Caspian.

"That's good to know." Caspian nodded curtly.

Marina stretched her arms. "I've never really realized how much I miss Archenland since I've been away for half a year."

"I hope your opinion on Narnia is all good." Caspian said.

"Oh, yes, very good, I love it. I love Narnia. And I love the fact that my country is close friends with yours, just as we are friends. I miss my friends in Narnia too. Doctor Cornelius, Lord Trumpkin, Knight Reep, Trufflehunter, Caleb, but most importantly Kalyn, really. She's the closest to me." Marina beamed, thinking of the amazing friendship she'd formed with creatures of all races. Talking Animals were quite uncommon in Archenland.

"My sentiments exactly." Caspian grinned, though of course these weren't exactly his sentiments. When Marina said she missed Kalyn, Caspian was sure he had missed Kalyn hundreds of times more strongly than Marina could have. How he wished she was right here with him now. At that point, he had come up with the idea of not only bringing home some mementos for Kalyn, but writing her a letter as well. He had missed her, though he had no idea how much _she_ missed him.

Frankly, Kalyn herself was too astonished by how much emotional attachment to Caspian she had. Sometimes she wished the inner struggle in her heart would just go away and leave her be, but she realized _true love was never easy_. But it's the difficulty that keeps it true. And the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was just as true.

There was nothing she wouldn't do to make it work. But a one-sided input would get her nowhere. She wanted to hear his voice. She sighed frequently, and she wanted a reason to smile instead. And that was exactly what she found, when Trufflehunter came looking for her in the Apple Orchard one day. She was sitting on the same bench, on the exact spot, as when Caspian had opened up to her, confided in her, for the first time.

"Lady Kalyn!" Trufflehunter the badger came into sight, swaggering towards Kalyn, brandishing a letter in her hand, huffing and puffing. "The King Caspian His Majesty wishes me to deliver this to my lady."

"To me?" Kalyn politely accepted the letter from Trufflehunter, staring at it wide-eyed. She did not expect to receive a letter from him.

"Yes, indeed. His Majesty is presently in Archenland as I believe my lady knows." Trufflehunter nodded.

Desperate to read the letter's contents but worried that she might get emotional over it, she gulped. "Thank you, Trufflehunter."

"If my lady no longer requires my services, I shall return to my duties in the kitchen." Trufflehunter resigned.

Nodding to Trufflehunter, and after making sure the badger was out of sight, Kalyn quickly stood up, and might have felt a little light-headed, but out of exhilaration she ignored her dizziness and ran, in a dress, as fast as she could, straight back to her chambers. There were one or two servants – she didn't know for sure – she nearly literally bumped into on her way, and they stopped to greet her but she could only smile curtly at them. She was too thrilled to calm down. Her heart was racing and there wasn't much she could do to slow its beating.

Once she was back to her quarters, still panting, she eagerly, but carefully, opened the envelope with Caspian's seal on it. There was only one word written on the back of the envelope. 'Kalyn'. It wasn't "Lady Kalyn" or "Kaye-Lynn"; it was just Kalyn.

_Dear darling,_

_Please excuse my writing. I can't stop my hands from shaking. I'm alone tonight. I miss you, and nothing hurts like no you. Not that Archenlander hospitality is poor; I mean nothing of that sort. It's just that…you are irreplaceable, Kalyn. No one could ever take your place. And I hate to think that someday you might be leaving me behind forever, and go elsewhere as Aslan instructs you to. That would break my heart to pieces, because honestly the truth is when I look at the stars shining from the skies above, I think of your mesmerizing eyes and how they seemed to shine when you were wearing the fire-flower crown. I hope it serves as a reminder that I'm always thinking of you even when I'm miles away. I think of your smile, and it makes me feel all better. You are my source of happiness. And I'm praying Aslan never takes that away from me. I hope that I am worthy of being happy, deserving of you. _

_Send my greetings to the Doctor, your brother, Reep, Drinian, and all our closest friends. Take care, and look after my heart too; I left it with you._

_Always in my heart,_

_Caspian_


	7. Come Home To Me

**_Disclaimer: I only own parts of the plot and some of the characters. The rest goes to C.S. Lewis and the Disney/Walden folks._**

~Kalyn's POV~

My hands were trembling by the time I had finished reading Caspian's letter. I wiped away with the back of my hand a tear that was threatening to fall. Then I had remembered it was exactly where Caspian had planted a kiss on. That was a couple months ago, before he was more than just a friend to me. Caleb was right; there was no point in concealing what I felt for Caspian. I wanted to be able to tell the whole world I was in love with him, but I couldn't do that unless he felt the same. And did he? _Of course he did. _That's what I'd like to believe, at least. The thought of him meeting glamorous noblewomen in Archenland made me want to retreat back into my cocoon and cry. I quickly blocked and destroyed that thought – I knew I was overthinking. If Caspian had wanted to marry an Archenlander lady to affirm the alliance between two nations, he would have easily pursued Marina, but I knew that was happening.

I was normally logical and rational but that didn't mean I wouldn't let my smitten heart get the upper hand at times. I read and reread his letter over and over again as if I couldn't get enough of him. He addressed me as 'dear darling' and surely he didn't do that with other people, as far as I knew. And oh, who knew I was, to a certain extent, sadistic? 'Nothing hurts like no you'. That was simply the sweetest thing he could have said to me. He missed me so bad that it had brought joy to my heart. I was overjoyed, because it was just such an honor to hold such an important place in his heart.

But then shortly after, I was a little saddened by the reminder that Aslan could just suddenly whisk me away to somewhere else. It was heartbreaking. It probably was too early to speak, but I didn't ever want to leave his side. I wanted to stand by him no matter what we're going through.

Now I had so desperately wanted to tell Caspian that I was thinking of him all the time too. I wondered if he knew how every piece of me is aching for his presence. All I needed, desired, wanted was the taste that his lips allowed, the warm, tingling, tender touch of his fingertips, and the loving gaze his dark eyes held for me. I never knew I was capable of feeling so much love for someone. I loved him so much it was surreal to me.

Still, what really made me think that Caspian felt the way I did was when he wrote that he left his heart with me. It was not cheesy. It was so heartwarming that my heart melted. How should I let him know that he had my whole heart as well?

I couldn't bear to wait for him to return. All of a sudden, the period of one week seemed longer than eternity to me. I thought I would love him for all eternity. And when eternity would end, I would start all over and fall in love with him again.

~One week later~

Today was the day of Caspian's return. I could vaguely hear the crowds chanting and cheering from outside the towers of Cair Paravel. Celebrations were held, and everybody was happy to see Caspian return because he was a good King, undoubtedly. Marina was also returning, but I chose not to attend the celebrations because that would draw attention and I wished not to take away the glory. Caleb made the same decision, and preferred to take a nap in his chambers instead.

So, I was in my room, after watering the flowers and attending to the shipbuilding progress. All was going well. Better than I had thought, really.

I left the door to my room open; I wasn't bothered to close it. The servants should all be busy preparing for a feast and so I didn't suppose anyone would be looking for me.

I picked up the fire-flower crown and looked over its intricate patterns again, contemplating its meaning, according to Caleb. It probably held a different meaning to Caspian, but it was his gift to me no less, so I should wear it often.

Carefully adjusting its position and letting it rest on my hair, I looked myself in the mirror, twirling around in my peach-colored polka dot dress that bore a v-neckline and a natural waistline. I wasn't the prettiest, but the fire-flower crown seemed to have worked magic on me because it made me feel beautiful.

"Well don't you look stunning today," a voice was coming from outside my room, drawing my attention.

There could be no mistake. Standing right in front of my eyes was Caspian, looking resplendent, and no less a King. I could have sworn that my walls of insecurities vanished when I saw his face.

Without reservation, I ran towards him and jumped into his arms, not holding anything back. I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He swept me off my feet and lifted me off the ground, spinning me around, as thrill and bliss washed over me. Finally! Love was worth the wait, though. He was worth the wait, definitely.

"Caspian!" I whispered. I was breathless.

"Kalyn." He grinned at me, putting me down. "As I was saying, you look stunning today, as always."

I'd missed him so much and now that he's finally back, I was so happy that tears of joy were beginning to form in my eyes. "Hush, don't cry," he said, but I couldn't help it and let my tears fall. "You are my happiness, and the last thing I want is to see you sad." He spoke in such a gentle tone that all my fears of losing him were cast away. I closed my eyes in delight, but blaming myself a little for letting him see me in this state. In Narnia, women didn't have cosmetics so I didn't put on makeup. I hoped I didn't look a wreck.

Caspian tucked a lose strand of my hair behind my ear and leaned forward to kiss my tears. Oh my goodness, he was such a perfect gentleman. He held my hand and beamed at me. "Have you missed me?"

More than you could ever imagine! "Oh Caspian you have no idea." I sobbed lightly. My emotions were taking over my sanity like waves crashing against the shore. Luckily Caspian was here.

He squeezed my hand. "Well why don't I make this up to you?" He grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. Inside was a beautiful, beautiful necklace embellished with sapphires that shimmered brightly. My jaw dropped lightly as I was dumbfounded by its clarity and value.

~Caspian's POV~

"It's made with one of the rarest kinds of gemstones only found in the mountains separating Narnia and Archenland. The centaurs crafted this. I thought you'd like it." I explained as I helped her put it on. I was exceedingly glad that she was wearing the fire-flower crown I gave her, though I wasn't sure how I should tell her what it actually meant. Anyway, that didn't matter, as long as she was here with me right now, and the rest of the world just faded out.

"Thanks, Caspian, it's lovely." She beamed. There's nothing I wouldn't do just to see her endearing smile. And what's better than knowing that I was the reason behind her smile?

"Not as lovely as you are." I grinned at her, and as I had expected, she didn't believe me. She'd never love herself half as much as I loved her, though there was basically no reason at all for her to have insecurities. To me, she was flawless, and more precious than any jewel.

I chuckled at her as she blushed again. And then, she beamed at me, tiptoed, and lightly pressed the tip of her nose against mine, nuzzling affectionately. I believed that she was my destiny and my future.

~Narrator's POV~

"You're grinning from ear to ear at dinner tonight." Caleb said to his sister, smiling.

"No I wasn't." Kalyn beamed anyway.

"It's because he's back, isn't it?" Caleb ignored Kalyn's attempts to conceal her delight. That was one thing he didn't comprehend about her. Did all girls like to feel one thing and say the opposite? He had no idea. He'd never really dated anyone in his previous life. Of course he'd had teenage crushes but those feeling subsided in less than a week and he'd never had a serious girlfriend before. Being the son of one of the richest men on Earth, he'd had admirers, and even girls who would deliberately get close to his sister just to see if they could charm him, though of course they were not successful. At the end of the day, he couldn't really care less. Though right now, seeing his sister truly in love, he too wondered if he'd find the one for him.

"Yes." Kalyn admitted, still smiling.

"You know, if you think he's the one for you, I'm supportive of a romantic relationship between you two." Caleb shrugged. "He seems a pretty decent guy."

"Caspian's much more than that." Kalyn giggled.

Caleb chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is that there's nothing better than seeing my sister happy, and I can tell he does make you happy. It's like when he's around, you look much relaxed and at ease and…yourself. You'd never had to force laughter."

_Funny,_ she thought, _I was usually nervous around Caspian. Though I'd spend forever wondering if he knew I was enchanted to meet him, to love him, to have him in my lives._

"I'm glad to have your blessing. I'm not sure if I say this enough but you're the best brother I could ever ask for." Kalyn smiled proudly at her brother before hugging him. Somehow, she knew that Aslan would be proud of her. And so would her parents too. She went to sleep that night feeling like the happiest girl ever.

And she was right. Aslan was proud of her. Though Aslan had other plans. One of them was a lesson for Kalyn to learn. It went by the name of 'ignorance is bliss'. She was ecstatic, partly because she did not know of the forces that try to separate her from that one person she cared about the most.

A/n: I'm gonna introduce a new character in the next chapter! Yes it all seems wonderful at this stage but then someone's going to butt in ruin our OTP's budding romance.


	8. Leading Me On

**_Disclaimer: I only own parts of the plot and some of the characters. The rest goes to C.S. Lewis and the Disney/Walden folks._**

A/n: Can anyone guess where the chapter title is from? *wink*

~Narrator's POV~

Half a year had come and gone. All had been well, so far. Things, however, were going to undergo a turn, one that was unexpected to all but Aslan the Great Lion.

Today Caspian had wanted to invite his lady to have a picnic with him. As he was on his way to pick her up, he bumped into her brother.

"Good morning, Caspian." Caleb casually greeted the King who did the same. "On your way to see my sister?" Caleb smirked, though not maliciously.

"Why, yes." Caspian admitted, but did not stutter. "Though of course you are welcome to join us if you wish to."

"Nah, I'd rather leave you two to yourselves." Caleb reckoned it wouldn't be a good idea to watch the two of them publicly display their affection. He patted the King on his shoulder, wishing him good luck, and walked in the other direction.

It took Caspian a minute to come to terms with the fact that Caleb knew about what Caspian felt for Kalyn. "Oh, Caleb." Caspian said.

Caleb turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you." Caspian nodded curtly.

"For what?" Caleb asked innocently.

"For letting me court your sister." Caspian answered.

"You honestly think I'd try and stop you?" Caleb questioned.

"If I had a sister I'd be protective of her." Caspian shrugged. "Do you, do you know if Kalyn…"

Caleb had understood. "I think you'll find out soon enough."

One of the many things Kalyn loved about Caspian was that he never let the authority vested in him get to his head. He walked with his people, and that was what made him a fine King. His people looked up to him, just as they revered the Kings and Queens of Old. She was very proud of him.

After a long drawn out period of struggling with her heart's dilemma, Kalyn had decided that she ought to make it clear to Caspian what exactly her feelings for him were, so as to get herself out of this dichotomy she'd been facing for a couple months. After all, it would be a huge waste to give up on a future they could have shared.

She had figured that she should wait till they had finished their meal for her to tell him what's on her mind. By then, she was so nervous that she wasn't even quite sure if she should have eaten anything at all – the butterflies had already occupied all the space in her stomach and she felt like they were doing cartwheels and somersaults in her stomach. The adrenaline rush was almost enough for her to do a backflip on her own even though she'd never known how to do one.

His heart was racing too, though he wouldn't have uttered a word about his affections if he weren't certain that she would requite those feelings. In fact, he had brought her back to beside the lake, exactly where the Wood Nymphs had appeared to him, to make his confession of love memorable. She thought they were alone – well technically they were, but Caspian knew the dryads would be rejoicing in their trunks, blessing him, supporting him, wishing him good luck. After all, he had Caleb's approval, didn't he?

"Caspian, there's…something I need to tell you." Kalyn tried to sound as confident as possible.

"Please." Caspian turned to lock eyes with Kalyn's.

Kalyn took a deep breath. "The past 6 months I've spent here in Narnia, and with you, have been the best times of my life." Her palms were sweating. She was still a bit unsure what she was supposed to say without sounding awkward. "Caspian, I think I'm in l–"

"Your Majesty!" A sharp voice chirped. Kalyn was taken aback and took a few steps backwards. Caspian turned around to see Reepicheep making its way through the bushes. "Your Majesty! I apologize for the inconvenience caused. A satyr had just reported sight of a Calormene vessel nearing our waters. It is not a battleship, but their arrival is unannounced. What do you propose we do, sire?"

"Reepicheep, contact the Doctor immediately and send for my advisors. Prepare for council." Caspian's tone grew stern and very kingly. Kalyn didn't even have an idea of whatever was going on, but Caspian had already turned to her and was asking her a question. "Where is your brother? I need him in the council, urgently."

"Your Majesty," Caleb raced after the anxious King, pacing behind him on the way to the council hall which he and Kalyn had never been to before. Normally Caleb would have referred to Caspian on a first-name basis but given the serious situation, Caleb dared not omit formalities. "I'm afraid I've never had any experience in politics or administration or dealing with diplomatic relations."

"Aslan sent you here to help, and that's exactly what you're gonna do." Caspian sounded distraught. "Calormen has brought Narnia nothing but trouble throughout history. I hate making premature judgments, but I believe they do not come in peace."

The councilors quickly grabbed their seats after saluting the King in the briefest way possible yet with the greatest respect. All his advisors had never seen present in court non-Narnians, namely the Aslan-sent emissaries Caleb and Kalyn who looked equally puzzled, but none of them dared doubt King Caspian's decision of bringing them into the council. They were more preoccupied with figuring out Calormen's intentions.

And soon enough their questions were answered. A herald came bursting into the room. "Rabastan, Prince of the Calormene Empire, and his sister, Tequila, Princess of the Calormene Empire, greet Caspian, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, and his royal council. We request that you grant us an audience." The herald proclaimed monotonously.

Caspian nodded cautiously. "You may state your business."

Prince Rabastan stepped forward. "Your Majesty, we come in peace," he spoke in so clipped an accent that Caleb almost thought it incessantly melodramatic. At this point, Caspian had held back a snicker. Perhaps he had not entirely known what peace was, but at least he knew very well that Calormenes were the very opposite of peace.

"And in hope that we may establish good relations with Narnia by means of matrimony." The Calormene Prince continued reciting his speech. Caspian narrowed his eyes when Calormen spoke of 'royal marriage'. He knew that he was expected to marry, but if he had to marry anyone right this instant, it would have been Kalyn, though Caspian would never force anyone into a marriage. And he himself wasn't ready to get married yet – after all he was still so young! He was barely a man of twenty!

Rabastan droned on. "We understand that the King of Narnia is not betrothed to any lady, and since my sister is twenty-three years of age, the match is thus perfect, hence we hereby propose a union between the two. It is in both nations' interests, and we'd like to be a closer friend to Narnia than Archenland."

Princess Tequila immediately shot Caspian a sultry look with a practised, rehearsed smile, which made Kalyn furrow her eyebrows, feeling disconcerted. She began to chew her lip anxiously, concerned that she might be losing Caspian to a crown princess – although she recognized that she never had him in the first place. She didn't even get to tell him she loved him. And she wondered if she'd ever have a chance to.

"You are right about Archenland being a close ally of Narnia. With Archenland, no marriage was needed to secure an alliance, yet the two nations are the best of friends. Given that, a diplomatic treaty should suffice, making any royal union unnecessary." Caspian did not straight away accept or decline the offer.

Rabastan pursed his lips, clearly not expecting anyone to contradict him. "A link via marriage, and very probably by blood too, subsequently, provides two countries an everlasting bond that is valuable and indelible." Rabastan took every chance to flesh out his fancy, flowery language that made Caspian even more suspicious of him.

"Calormen and Narnia had never been on the best terms. What makes you suddenly so intent on changing that?" In Caspian's mind, Calormen was always up to no good.

Rabastan looked smug, on the other hand. "When two strong empires are united, we have everything to gain, and nothing to lose."

"Nothing to lose?" Caspian ridiculed. "Narnians marry for love, not for political advantages. Perhaps you are not too familiar with Narnian traditions. I, as King of Narnia, will not enter a marriage that is not of my own choice. On this point, as indeed on all points, I am firm." Kalyn was a little relieved by Caspian's words, but the expression on Rabastan's face made her uncomfortable.

"My generous offer has no bearing on Your Majesty then, is that so?" Rabastan held his nose in the air.

As a King, Caspian knew better than to flat-out reject the offer as it might lead to war, which was the last thing he wanted when he had just settled internal affairs in his kingdom. "I cannot give you any definite reply until I know the character of your sister."

"Well then. Would Your Majesty be so generous as to allow my sister to stay in Narnia as a guest? Would the time period of a month be enough for Your Majesty to make a decision?" Rabastan was so excessively polite it was putting Caspian off.

"Of course." Caspian replied reluctantly. As the rest of the Calormenes left the court, Caspian sent for servants to bring the Princess to her room. She was set to dine with him tonight.

Even in Narnia's Golden Age, the four monarchs had had various dealings with the troublesome Calormenes. Thirteen centuries ago, Prince Rabadash from Calormen even tried to force Queen Susan into marry him.

Caspian thought he had disliked the Calormenes. He was wrong.

He had detested them.

In Caspian's office, he had sought Caleb out to speak with him privately.

"So what was that supposed to mean? Calormen barging in without prior notice. Rude." Caleb was displeased.

"Only characteristic of them, I'd say." Caspian looked grim. "To be frank, I'd much rather have you as my brother-in-law than a stuck-up Calormene prince."

"Why, I'm certainly very honored." Caleb coughed. "Have you told her yet? I think she deserves to know."

"I was going to, I swear I was, but then I received word on Calormen. I remember she was in the middle of saying something when Reepicheep interrupted us. Where is she, by the way?" Caspian shook his head.

"She's in her room." Caleb stated.

"Is she…do you think she's…upset?" Caspian asked insensitively.

"Upset?" Caleb looked aggravated. "If you're hopelessly, completely in love with someone and it took every ounce of courage in you to try to tell that person how you feel, and then all of a sudden somebody else comes between the two of you and the love of your life might very well be promised to a stranger, would you be upset? More like heartbroken! Though it's not like you'd feel half as hurt as she is." Caleb wasn't completely laying the blame on Caspian; he was just agitated that Calormen had to ruin everything when Kalyn finally had enough bravery to be open and honest about her feelings.

After a guilty pause, Caspian spoke, breaking the solemn silence. "You're right."

"Goodness gracious, I thought you'd be sensitive enough to get that she was trying to tell you she loves you earlier today, but she didn't have the chance to." Caleb was exasperated. Caspian's head snapped up upon hearing that she had loved him back.

"I shouldn't have told you what she was going to tell you. But you're not really going to marry that princess, are you?"

"No," Caspian was appalled. "Calormen worships Tash, a demon, and holds no regard for Aslan. Never will I ally my country with Calormen."

"Well then you'd better come up with a good excuse for Rabastan. He's not gonna be happy to know he's not getting his sister betrothed to the Narnian King after all. Now that you've led them on, I don't even know how I can help you." Caleb sighed.

"You mean to say you don't agree with my decision to buy us more time? Calormen could well send troops and attack us if I had said no right away."

"I'd be more than willing lead armies and fight wars if it means my sister's happiness! Wouldn't you do the same for her?" Caleb questioned.

"Of course I would! I would lay down my life without a second thought for Kalyn. She means everything to me." Caspian answered with a regal air of confidence.

"Then you'd better prove it. Kalyn being good natured will probably tell you to go ahead and give in to Calormen's demands for the sake of not provoking war. She'd tell you not to worry about her. She'd just build her walls up again and pretend nothing's happened. She'd never let you see her hurting. So my advice is: prove to her that this lousy princess isn't going to change the way you feel about her. You don't wanna lead two people on at the same time."


	9. The Choice Of His Heart

A/n: Thank you to GlamourGirl190 aka Kate! And yes, Caleb is pretty cute!

~Narrator's POV~

Perhaps it wasn't wise to associate love with pain, but for Caspian who awoke the next day with a headache, knowing that he had to 'court' a Calormene princess, and spend almost all his time with her for the following month, which wasn't exactly in his own will, it was difficult.

Coping with a tougher time still; was Kalyn who couldn't get rid of her heartache. She had sunken into so much sadness and woe that nothing but Caspian's love could fix her broken heart. She had wanted to see him, but she couldn't face him.

It'd been awfully difficult for Caspian and Kalyn not getting to spend time with one another. The space between them was starting to feel like worlds apart.

~Kalyn's POV~

I had gone straight to bed after the council was dismissed. I had no appetite, and I wished to numb myself with deep sleep, but it didn't seem to take effect. I knew that Caspian had wanted to talk to Caleb in private, but I didn't know what the topic of their conversation was. All I knew was that a bright future with Caspian was right before my eyes and before I had the chance to hold on to it, it was brutally snatched away from me by a Calormene _princess_ who was probably going to be Queen of Narnia in a month if Caspian did decide to marry her, or was pressured into marrying her by the Calormene barbarians and their forceful, aggressive ways.

Tequila of Calormen was of royal birth, so naturally she would have stood a better chance as a potential wife to a Narnian King, compared to me. I feel exposed and vulnerable. I wanted someone to hold me, but Caspian wouldn't be there for me anymore. He and the Princess Tequila would be courting and I would just be someone from his past.

Touching him was like realizing all I ever wanted was right there in front of me. Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to my favorite song. Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer. Now I wished I never found out that love could be that strong because all it did was hurt me.

I was falling in love with him in the cruelest way possible, and I had prayed to Aslan for guidance, but at the moment I was just lost. I didn't know what to do, or how to react to this news. Should I be happy that I'd finally fulfilled my mission of finding Caspian a wife? This was my punishment for falling in love when I wasn't supposed to. I was sent here to play Cupid's role, not get involved myself. Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss, it was just wasted time, wasted youth, wasted love.

Still, I recovered my composure and dried my eyes. I had breakfast that was delivered to my quarters, and if I skipped it, it would raise attention. I was meant to put things right, not mess things up, so I wouldn't want to further strain relations between the two lands.

~Caspian's POV~

The more time I had spent with Tequila, the less I had liked her, which made me more drawn to Kalyn. Oh how I missed Kalyn's smile. Tequila's smile was always so false and practised and pretenseful. Nothing compared to Kalyn's genuine, heartwarming, endearing, sweet smile. Kalyn's green eyes reflected her mirth and her laughter was music to my heart. Tequila's shrilling giggles struck dissonant chords and her grey eyes were just dull, if not completely sinister and twisted. And she was so full of herself. She spent every minute at dinnertime yesterday night talking about herself and how well-educated she was – apparently not when it comes to manners and etiquette and conduct. A few fauns were serving us our dinner yesterday night and she bossed them around – for goodness' sake, even I, as King, would utter a word of thanks to my servants, but she just walked around the place like she owned this castle and was just plain rude to the Talking Beasts. Nothing could justify her arrogance, not even the fact that Talking Beasts were extinct in Calormen.

She had the tendency of testing the ends of my tolerance and the limits of my patience. With Kalyn, my temper was usually tamed. But with Tequila, I thought I deserved a round of applause for being able to remain calm and collected and not letting my temper get the best of me when she simply refused to shut up. In all honesty, if she were to publish a dictionary, I was sure that I would not find the word 'humble' in it.

Aside from pointlessly babbling nonsense and showing off her heritage, she also had an annoying habit of flipping her hair. She gave me the impression that she thought she was extraordinarily beautiful with attractive looks that would make it impossible for any man to resist her. Maybe in Calormen she had all the men wrapped around her finger, but I had now deemed it impossible to ever fall in love with her. It seemed to me she'd rather have me sleep with her than take a liking towards her.

And then there was the problem of refusing Rabastan's offer a month later. I instinctively knew they wouldn't just give in. They would surely get back at us for turning them down. That was something I had to discuss with my council. I also planned to avoid Tequila whenever possible.

Perhaps it was derogatory of me to even compare Tequila to the genteel, modest Kalyn. So I quit thinking about Tequila altogether and instead focused on how I could show Kalyn my love.

~Narrator's POV~

It was crazy to think that Caspian and Kalyn had gone a week without seeing or speaking to each other, though they had ached for each other's soothing presence. And that kind of longing would not die out.

Princess Tequila was a woman of three and twenty, making her three years older than King Caspian – and he had never wanted a wife older than him. The idea just didn't appeal to him. She was a promiscuous and uncouth woman who wore plunging necklines and dresses that provocatively show more skin that the occasion required. She had red hair and grey eyes, basically the features of Calormene royalty. Any man with weaker sexual morals would have bedded her. She thought that the way to Caspian's heart was through lust. Thankfully, though no less a man in blooming youth, Caspian was a man of virtue, and so he would not disgrace his kingship by buying her seduction tactics, given that she'd rather have him sleep with her than have him develop a liking towards her.

Due to this difference in how Caspian and Tequila perceive the concept of love, they were an impossible match. To Caspian, love was about respect, understanding, trust, and appreciation of each other. To Tequila – well, given that love in marriage was so rare and uncommon in Calormen, did she even know what love was?

At a council meeting, one of Caspian's advisors had reported that all the Talking Beasts felt disrespected by the condescending Calormene Princess, and all commoners were disgusted by Calormenes. Caspian did what he could to pacify the public, and, as if part of the problem was solved on its own, it turned out that Tequila had no desire to spend any time in town or around sentient animals – she just wanted to talk, talk, and talk to Caspian and lure him into bed. She was, in every sense, unsuccessful.

All of the King's councilors thought her despicable, and she was loathed by Caspian himself, too. Caleb resented Tequila for ruining his sister's happiness. Marina, too, on behalf of Archenland, expressed negative feelings towards Calormenes. Tequila seemed to be unaware of what others thought of her – though even if she knew how she had angered everybody around her, she wouldn't have cared.

On the contrary, Kalyn distracted herself from the thought of Caspian by reading every book there was in Doctor Cornelius' library. The Doctor had noticed that Kalyn seemed much, much quieter than she normally was, and had once tried to talk to her about it, but she quickly gave a polite, but not so convincing, smile and persuaded him that she was perfectly fine.

Caleb knew exactly what kind of situation Kalyn was in, and she was much happier to talk to her brother, though it was hard for her to talk about Caspian without bursting into tears. Caleb was fed up with seeing his sister in so much pain every day that he became more and more determined to find a way to end this state of depression she'd retreated into. He began to join in council meetings, with the King's permission, to discuss how they could send the unwelcomed Calormene away.

Marina, however, only had one female friend, Kalyn, so it was much easier for her to spot that Kalyn was drifting apart from her. Whenever Caleb was unavailable to dine with Kalyn because he was either busy with the council with Caspian or busy with the training with Drinian, Marina was always there for Kalyn and so Kalyn turned to Marina. Marina was able to temporarily put a smile back on Kalyn's face for a bit but she knew her friend was torn apart inside and it was up to none other than Caspian to pick up the broken pieces of Kalyn's heart to mend her, to fix her.

"Sis, if there's any way I can make you feel better, tell me and I'll do what I possibly can." Caleb tried to comfort his troubled sister whose spirits were shaken. "You'll never have to go through anything alone; you'll always have me, you know?"

Kalyn nodded and thanked Caleb for standing by her. The truth was that she remembered the smell of the grass when she spent time strolling through the woods with her arm in Caspian's, when they rode horses together, when she embraced him and she felt the beat of his heart jumping through his tunic; she could still feel his warm, strong arms wrapped around her in a more-than-friendly way. She would hold on to his gifts to her; the fire-flower crown and the necklace. They gave her solace, but the only place that could offer her a sanctuary was his arms. She would give anything just to have him, to hold him.

Ironically, both Kalyn and Caspian were wondering if they crossed the other's mind, when they're basically on each other's minds and in each other's hearts all the time. Even with the shattered pieces of her heart, Kalyn could still love Caspian. Never for a second had she ever blamed Caspian for spending less and less time with her – she knew it was Calormen that was to blame, but she thought herself evil and undeserving of Caspian so she tried to not hate Tequila, but it was an impossible task.

Caleb kept telling Kalyn that she was worthy of Caspian's love, and that Caspian does not like Tequila even the least bit. Kalyn also knew that Caspian talked about her often when he could, occasionally, have a word with Caleb.

Her reply was, "He'll never love me the way I'm in love with him."

A/n: A lot of sorrow in this chapter. Pretty heartbreaking. But the inspiration for this chapter came spontaneously flowing to me at midnight so I got up secretly and spent two to three hours typing out the chapter. Mostly adopting a neutral, objective perspective instead of exploring each character's mindset.


	10. First Kisses, Second Chances

A/n: To make up for the excess sadness in the previous chapter we have something awesome to look forward to in this chapter!

Thank you, **GlamourGirl190** aka Kate, I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story!

Also, my dear **RosesMoon** YOU are fantastic!

~Kalyn's POV~

I was surprised that I had actually been able to get to sleep one night. Had I finally accepted the fact that I would never be with Caspian? On top of that, however, I had actually dreamed. And that's exactly where Aslan visited me.

I guessed meeting the Great Lion in my dreams was something I had instinctively felt and knew. I found myself in a jungle, though without animals. Aslan was slowly making His way towards me, looking majestic as usual. I knelt down before Him and bowed my head in reverence. "Aslan."

"Kalyn, dear one. You are troubled." Aslan pronounced.

"Yes. About…Caspian. By Calormen." I rose to my feet at Aslan's signal, and uttered a few words, though I knew I didn't have much explanation to do. Aslan pretty much knew everything about me already, maybe even better than I ever would.

"You have done very well, my child. There is no reason for you to weep." Aslan's tone was always reassuring.

"Aslan, if I may be so bold as to ask, are you taking me away from Narnia?" My voice quivered, however.

Aslan chuckled gently. "No, dear one. Worry not about your King. He has the wisdom to decide what is best for him and his nation." Aslan never really gave answers to my questions, but He did make me feel better on the whole.

"Aslan," I bit my lip. "Is it wrong…what I feel for Caspian?"

"You haven't done anything wrong, my child." Aslan wore an expression that resembled the human version of a smile. "You have immense faith in me, but what about yourself?"

Well, I supposed Aslan wouldn't have delegated this mission to me if He knew I didn't have what it took to succeed. I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders.

"But, Aslan, is Caspian really going to have to marry Tequila? Oh I don't know what to do! I don't want another battle going on, but Caspian's happiness means so much to me I can't sacrifice that!" I was beginning to panic again.

"And you are willing to sacrifice your own happiness for his?" Aslan raised a question.

I solemnly evaluated my options and nodded. "Yes."

"Caspian's fate is not yours to know, Kalyn. But your love for him will give you the strength you need to overcome the obstacles in the way to your own happiness." Aslan purred.

"Caspian is my happiness, Aslan. I've never been so sure of that before." I spoke with so certain a tone I had almost felt the determination sparkle in my eyes. I hoped I didn't come across as impolite.

"Then do as your heart tells you to." That was all Aslan said to me before my dream came to an end.

~Narrator's POV~

"Caspian, as much as you may think she doesn't wanna see you, I'm telling you, she _needs_ to see your face. She's practically crying you a river right now and you have to fix her before you're flooded with guilt." Caleb paced around the perimeters of Caspian's private office.

Caleb threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. as Caspian sighed and rubbed his temples. "Come on. Don't you trust me? I'm your friend!" _And future brother-in-law too with a dash of hope_, both men mentally added. "I thought you'd be overjoyed that you finally get to spend some time away from Tequila."

"What was she complaining to the servants about again? Stomach discomfort?" Caspian checked.

"Something like that." Caleb dismissed, somewhat masochistically happy that Tequila was suffering too. "But who cares? Kalyn needs you right now, and there's no reason for you to not stay with her." Caleb's tone with stern.

"Well then, I shall pay your sister a visit this afternoon." Caspian had made up his mind.

"Kalyn? It's me." A female voice alerted Kalyn from outside her room. The voice sounded a little shaky. Kalyn wondered why.

"Marina?" Kalyn opened the door and let a jittery girl in. Her friend had been consoling her for the past two weeks. Perhaps now it's time for some vice versa action. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Kalyn, I don't even know. I've done…dreadful things. Monstrous things." Marina licked her lip nervously.

Kalyn sat Marina down on a plush arm chair and offered her a cup of tea to relax her. "It's alright. Don't fret. You can tell me about it. That is, if you wanna talk about it." Kalyn had never seen Marina looking so remorseful before. Marina had usually worn a bright smile on her face.

"You know how everyone loathes that insolent, despicable princess from Calormen? Well, she insulted me the other day when I was talking to Trufflehunter and Peepiceek and they tried to defend me but they, too, became victims of her sharp, unkind words. Oh, she was so mean! This is outrageous and just, just unacceptable! I just detest her. And I'm sure many Narnians share my sentiments." Marina seethed.

"Oh that's just awful, Marina, I'm sorry." Kalyn pressed her lips together.

"She called me horrible names and thinks she's so much better than me because she's a King's daughter." Marina spat.

"Oh you know that's not true, Marina. She can brag around all she wants but you're a true lady. Remember, you're rightful Nain's cousin too. Don't forget that. Don't let her get to you." Kalyn offered the support she could afford.

"But that's not the worst. I thought I'd get back at her for offending me. So…I…I poisoned her food." Marina's voice dropped low to a whisper.

"You poisoned her food?" Kalyn repeated in disbelief.

Marina hushed Kalyn. "It was a rash decision, I know, I shouldn't have acted on impulse as much as I resent her. But I had partly wanted to let Caspian be away from her even if it's just for a day I'm sure he'd like some personal freedom! Narnia is known for its liberty; but now its King has been completely stripped of it. I'm not going to just watch worse things happen; I wanted to do something about it."

Kalyn thought about Marina's intentions. "Well you aren't entirely evil; don't be so hard on yourself." Kalyn patted Marina on her shoulder.

"I don't know how I can let her know she's a spiteful person. And I know she's hurting you as well by snatching Caspian away!" Marina tried justifying her own actions, in spite of conflicting feelings.

Kalyn shook her head. "She's not snatching –"

"Oh don't argue, Kalyn, she has no right to just walk in and steal your man." Marina sounded irritated. "Don't even think for a second that it's your fault all of this is happening." She warned.

Kalyn knew she would never win the argument, so she gave in. Marina was so quick-witted. Maybe somewhat like King Edmund, according to her own understanding. Though it might well take a couple years for her to get the chance to meet the ancient monarch, if Caspian wasn't changing his mind about letting her on board.

"In fact, I'll just go and fetch Caspian for you." Marina stood up.

"No! You don't have to." Kalyn quickly stopped Marina. But both ladies froze when they heard knocks at the door.

"My lady?" Oh, no. Kalyn could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Thank Aslan!" Marina mumbled.

"Tell him I'm not feeling very well, please." Kalyn muttered to Marina.

While Kalyn mentally looked for a hole she could dig and hide in as if she were a badger, Marina rushed to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Marina, I had not expected to see you here. If I am intruding –"

"That's nonsense, Caspian. I'm on my way out. Kalyn's not feeling very well, and she needs you." Marina fled.

Caspian did not know why his Archenlander friend was in such a great hurry, nor did he know that she was the reason why he could stand at Kalyn's door. But, he did know that his angel had taken form of a sad, broken girl and it was torturing him. Unable to deal with this emotional torment, he dropped to one knee before her.

~Kalyn's POV~

My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to pass out. My posture was stiff though. I was so drained of motivation; I didn't even have the energy to rise and greet the King. Instead he knelt before me. My mind went blank.

"Kalyn." Caspian held my hand affectionately. I didn't draw it back. I had no desire to. The warmth of his hand strengthened me and made me feel safe and secure. "I'm sorry." He looked remorseful. "I could have been able to spend more time with you if I hadn't let Calormen stay here in the first place. Calormen isn't worth our time." He was completely grief-stricken. "I never meant to hurt you. I –"

"You don't have to be sorry. You don't owe me anything." I knew my place and got up from my inflexible posture. "You did what you had to do. I'm not important. Not anymore." I couldn't look him directly in the eye.

"No, please don't say that." He stood too. "You have my heart. My whole heart."

I could say the same to him. I could not name the hour when I had fallen in love with him – it's like he had stolen my heart, like we had stolen time to spend together. I would call him a thief, but in reality I was just his willing victim.

"Caspian, what is happening to us?" I sighed.

"I, I don't know. But I promise you I will figure it out. I'll fix things for us. I will mend your heart with mine." Determination was showing in his tone, just as a king should, but he was not speaking to me as a king. He was Caspian, the Caspian I wished I could call mine.

"You're the only one that I want." He pleaded. "I need you." His voice was even breaking a little. "Please." He begged. "Let me love you."

Ever so delicately and carefully, I stood on my toes and, lightly pressing my hands on his shoulders, this time, I let my lips touch his, connecting with him, two halves of a broken heart joining together as one. An inexplicable sense of joy pulsed through me, immersing me in _love_ like never before. First kisses were impossible to replicate, and I knew mine was perfect.

A/n: The long-awaited kiss! Oh and not to mention Aslan comes in and saves the day! Three cheers!


	11. Convoluted Conspiracies

A/n: Yes we can get rid of Tequila…soon. But we've got a long way to go. I mean, the voyage hasn't even started yet!

~Narrator's POV~

Sadly, stomachaches didn't last fortnights and after a week Tequila was in good health again, which was generally perceived as bad news. To think positively, the Narnians (and Telmarines) kept reminding themselves that it was only one week till the Calormene Princess' departure from Narnia forevermore, so their spirits were not damped. The minotaurs, who were known for their temper, even proposed that they hold feasts and celebrations when the Calormenes were gone for good.

Anyway, Caspian had run out of excuses for not having meals with Tequila, so he was presently stuck in the dining chambers. Hours dragged on, and his food was exquisite, but his mood wasn't half so good.

Already inured to Tequila's nonstop talking, Caspian focused his attention on the queer-looking container placed in the center of the dining table. It was a cylindrical jar that bore resemblance to an elongated kettle.

"I see you're intrigued by the Bordeaux." Tequila observed, while Caspian gave no response. "Well its appearance doesn't matter. What matters is what's inside." Tequila poured into Caspian's goblet some purple liquid that sizzled violently upon contact with air, numerous bubbles evolving, making Caspian grimace.

"What is that?" Caspian questioned suspiciously, coughing up a little. He was almost choked by its pungent smell. It was not an odor, but it was too strong and it soon diffused across the room. His eyes were beginning to water a little.

"It's a mix of Absinthe and Moonshine. Calormenes call it a Plunger." Tequila explained while glaring at Caspian intently.

Caspian stared at his drink repulsively. He did not want to have to throw up his entire dinner.

"Well, go on. Bottoms up." Tequila barked.

Caspian winced and drank up the alcohol. It scorched his throat and he almost felt as if he was suffocating. Still, he tried to stay composed.

"It's the best kind of wine in my homeland. Only the royal family could taste it." Tequila emptied her glass in one big gulp, remaining indifferent, much to Caspian's horror.

Four more _forced_ shots later, Caspian was having double vision, his head was heavy but the alcohol did not seem to take its toll on Tequila. He supposed that was her namesake.

Caspian had no clue how, but they had finished the whole bottle. With the remaining sanity in him, he ordered the servants to clean up as Tequila insisted that they 'take a romantic stroll under the moonlight'.

Caspian could barely balance himself. The castle grounds were vast, and he had no idea how long the walk was from the dining room to his own sleeping chambers.

Annoying noises were resounding in his head and it was making his ears hurt. It took him a good minute to figure out those noises were really just Tequila talking – surprise, surprise.

Suddenly, _she_ had pushed _him_ against the wall and lowered her hands to his belt hoop. "I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level." She smirked seductively, battling her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"What relationship?" Caspian slurred, trying to keep his balance and not collapse onto the marble floor.

Tequila paid no attention to what Caspian said. She kept grinding her hips into his and taking advantage of his drunken state to get him to do _things_ with her.

"We're alone in the dark; no one can see us." She hovered in and bit his lip.

Meanwhile, Kalyn and Marina were on their way back to their quarters. Seeing it was late, they small talked in hushed whispers.

They came to a halt in their tracks when they were interrupted by a husky voice that seemed to echo throughout the towers. The two ladies spun around, alarmed.

_"We're alone in the dark; no one can see us." _

The passersby realized that they were moving closer to the where the voice was from, as they could make out the words spoken.

_"I can be your addiction."_

"Caspian. Chill out. Just keep your eyes on the prize." Tequila had lifted his chin up with her long fingernails.

"If you are the prize, I don't want it." Caspian was trembling.

Tequila cackled evilly. "Don't be silly, Caspian. I can be your addiction." Tequila had tackled Caspian to the ground and was stroking his chest. "Every man wants this. Every man wants me."

"Get away from me!" Caspian seethed.

"Don't worry; I won't tell anybody."

"How could you? I'm seeing someone." Caspian was being serious but Tequila thought that he was delirious.

"Oh, the faithful King." Tequila chided. "Well I'm here now." How was this different from rape?

"You wanna get far now don't you? I'm very good at what I do. You've seen the way I look at you." She fumbled the buttons on his shirt. "I'll make sure you're looked after. All you have to do," she kissed his neck, "is look after me."

Caspian didn't believe a single word Tequila said. At this point, he had truly felt his stomach flip. He could barely keep his eyes open. In his peripheral vision though he might or might not have seen two female figures dashing towards him.

"YOU!" Marina bellowed, yanking Tequila off Caspian by roughly tugging on her hair. Tequila yelped and screeched at the top of her lungs but Marina's voice and anger had drowned out Tequila shrieks.

"YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE CALORMENE!" Marina had lashed out at Tequila and the two had a full-blown fight. Tequila clearly had the height advantage; she seemed to tower over Marina who was half a feet shorter, but because she was wearing a corset and heaps of fancy accessories, she couldn't move as swiftly as Marina could.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Kalyn cried out but they were too engrossed in the fight to listen to reason or logic.

"You're just a stupid, immature little girl from Archenland!" Tequila hollered in fuming rage as Marina ripped off a strip from Tequila's petticoat.

Marina was equally as livid. "You're a piece of filth and you're good for nothing!" Marina slapped Tequila out of fury and even under the dim light the shade of magenta that formed on Tequila's left cheek was distinctly visible.

Tequila gasped indignantly. "My brother will hear about this!" She shrieked and stormed off.

"Oh, Marina, you shouldn't have done that." Kalyn stared at her friend in shock. What had just happened hadn't quite sunken in yet.

"That'll teach her not to mess with us." Marina snapped disdainfully and rolled down her sleeves, smoothing the hem of her dress. "I think I broke a nail."

"Oh no! Caspian, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Kalyn knelt beside Caspian and shook him lightly. "He's burning up." Kalyn felt the temperature on his forehead. "Quick, send for Cornelius, he's a healer. Alert the servants to bring a few blankets. I'll stay with him."

Marina set off immediately.

"Kalyn." Caspian mumbled. He was taking deep breaths and his palms were sweating. He tried to formulate sentences that made sense, but he quickly realized it was not a good idea to talk because he soon began coughing and his throat _hurt_. He cringed in pain and his teeth were chattering.

Kalyn had never seen a King in such a feeble and vulnerable state. He was so weak he couldn't even feel anything at all. He couldn't fight back when Tequila pushed him to the ground and climbed atop him. Needless to say, he didn't have the energy to push her off himself and run away. His limbs were failing him. She knew Tequila was the one responsible.

"Hush," Kalyn fit her hand into his and held him tight. "I'll look after you." She murmured. And this time he believed her.

"I love you." Kalyn whispered to Caspian. "I love you." She saw him shut his eyes and drift into a deep sleep. She knew he probably couldn't see her or hear her, but some things are not seen by the eye or heard by the ear, but felt by the heart.

"My ladies, it appears that His Majesty has been severely intoxicated." An experienced healer, appointed by Doctor Cornelius, reported.

"Intoxicated? Do you mean, you know, like, his food was poisoned?" Marina grew very concerned.

"You are correct, my lady, but I do not believe it is that simple. I must examine the contents of his supper and investigate the cause of His Majesty's illness." The healer went on. "Until then, it is best that His Majesty rests. If all goes well, His Majesty should return to good health in less than a week."

"Of course." Kalyn nodded. A week. That's exactly how long Tequila would be staying in Narnia for. Kalyn shuddered and prayed that Aslan would have mercy on Caspian.

Next, a servant walked into the room and presented the healer with a ceramic bottle. "This was left at the dinner table last night, my ladies." The servant explained.

"It smells awful!" Kalyn exclaimed. "Do you think there could be poison inside?"

The healer dipped a few leaves into the solution and a mini-explosion resulted, leaving wafts of smoke floating around. Thankfully the room was well-ventilated.

"I'm afraid the toxins are at so high and deadly a level that, if I may be frank, His Majesty is extremely fortunate to have survived this." The healer quickly disposed of the chemicals. "I would attribute it to the fact that he was brought in before the most crucial time for treatment had passed."

"I know that it is hardly my place to speak, but I have a piece of information to offer that might be of help." The servant added. "I was specifically ordered not to serve any wine at supper yesterday night, my ladies."

"Ordered? By whom?" Marina questioned.

"By our guest from Calormen, my ladies." The servant muttered. Kalyn noticed that he, like other servants, could not speak Tequila's name.

And then the servant lowered his head in shame. "If any of this is a wrongdoing of mine –"

"None of that." Marina cut him off. "Did she tell you what was in that jar or what it was for?"

"I'm afraid not, my lady." He answered, and then Marina dismissed him, but not before I could say a word of thanks to him.

"Given that His Majesty had ingested excess amounts of alcohol, I believe I do have the antidote." The healer clasped his hands together.

"Do give him the potion. And please notify us of any progress. Thank you." Marina said to the healer.

As the two ladies swept out of the room, Marina hissed. "The abhorrent hag will pay the price."

Kalyn patted her friend's back. "I know you detest her, but come on. Just one more week and she'll be got rid of."

"Honestly, Kalyn, how can you be so good natured and angelic? Don't you resent her for what she's done?" Marina smacked her forehead in exasperation.

"I don't think she knows about Caspian and me." Kalyn shrugged. What a forgiving person she was!

"That's not an excuse! She tried to rape the King last night and she almost killed him! You don't really wanna know how Calormenes regard Archenlanders, or Talking Beasts. That monster, her brother, Narnia's better without the lot of them." Marina grumbled.

"Then we shouldn't think about her anymore. There's no point. She's not worth our time. We shouldn't keep Drinian waiting." Kalyn cleverly changed the topic.

"You're right. He'll be expecting us to supervise the assessments." Marina beamed.

"I'll just go and have a word with Caleb. I'll meet you at the docks." Kalyn grinned.

The ladies went off in opposite directions, both wearing smiles on their faces.

A/n: How are we liking tough!Marina so far? Are we over the moon that Kalyn's finally said 'I love you' to Caspian? I can't wait for him to say it back!


	12. The Pacifist

~Narrator's POV~

"Where is he? Where's my Caspian?" Tequila feigned an anxious expression and rushed into Caspian's ward, knocking a dwarf over and almost crashing into a few nurses. Caspian was trying to get some sleep, but with Tequila's unmistakably piercing voice, he'd have nightmares.

"Has he been asking for me?" Her voice went up an octave as she reached Caspian's bed. The servants glared at her.

Kalyn and Marina were again, visiting Caspian too and were sitting by his bed. Marina rolled her eyes and did not make any effort to play down her scorn for Tequila.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Tequila shouted rudely, pointing at Marina who stood up indignantly. Tequila stomped her foot, demanding answers from the servants but they had ignored her.

"I could ask you the same question!" Marina defended herself. She and Kalyn had come to visit Caspian out of good heart. Tequila on the other hand only caused catastrophes.

"Caspian and I happen to be courting!" Tequila wailed.

"Well I happen to be the witness of an act of sexual harassment performed unabashedly by _you_ on_ Caspian_!" Marina shot back.

The whole room fell silent. The servants all held their breaths. They had all heard of Tequila trying to intoxicate their King, but upon knowing that Tequila committed such a sinful act, all the servants were disgusted by her.

For once, Tequila was speechless.

To break the deadly, awkward silence that filled the room, Caspian woke up, presumably from the frenzy the two women created. He stirred and tossed around, but did not get out of bed.

"See? He senses my presence. You're irrelevant." Tequila retaliated.

Marina sneered. "Don't make me laugh. You're the last person he wants to see."

Tequila smirked. "If you keep using that attitude with a Princess, I'll make sure I'm the last person you see."

"Is that a threat then?" Marina raised her voice.

"Don't worry, Caspian. I'm here." She faked a caring tone, hoping to contrast Marina's sharp voice.

Caspian drew deeper breaths but his eyes hadn't fluttered open yet. He seemed to mutter something inaudible.

"What's that, my darling?" Tequila scooted closer to Caspian. "Are those lips asking for my kiss?"

Marina had narrowed her eyes to slits while Kalyn frowned; feeling a pang of jealousy hit her.

Caspian's lips moved again. "Kaye…" he mumbled in a tiny voice.

"What's he saying?" Marina asked impatiently.

"Lynn…" Caspian faintly murmured. "…Kaye…Lynn…" His voice was hoarse.

Kalyn stepped forward to hold Caspian's hand, answering his call. Marina chuckled victoriously, whereas Tequila was on the verge of crying.

"Looks like you lost the man." Marina commented. "And your dignity too." She tapped her foot, further aggravating Tequila.

"I've never suspected it was YOU who he fancied all along!" Tequila howled at Kalyn. "So that was what he actually had meant when he said he was seeing someone." It was evident that she was agitated to the extreme.

Kalyn had wanted to pacify Marina but the heated conversation allowed for no break in between whatsoever.

"You think a righteous King would fall for someone as foul and abhorrent as you? You're vile, and you're a demon. Any man who has the misery of having to marry you has my condolences!" Marina declared.

"Who do you think you are? Do you think you're better than me?" Tequila confronted Marina.

"Well unlike you, I'm not a sore loser. And unlike you, I don't win hearts through seduction and intoxication because that's just LOW!" Marina defended herself and refused to be put down by an ignorant, obnoxious brat.

By then, Caspian had awoken but no one except for Kalyn, who was holding his hand, had noticed. She helped him sit up and gave him to drink a glass of water.

Tequila looked appalled. "Is that how you talk to the future Queen –"

"ENOUGH OF THIS NUISANCE! Shut up!" Caspian exclaimed as all heads snapped to attention.

"Leave this room. Right now. All of you." Caspian commanded. Kalyn's expression grew grim.

The servants looked intimidated and quickly scurried out of the room. Marina scowled at Tequila then followed the servants out. Kalyn let go of Caspian's hand reluctantly.

Tequila tried to argue. "But, Caspian, I –"

"As King of Narnia I command you to leave this room this very instant!" Caspian gritted his teeth together.

"Ugh!" Tequila scoffed then marched out of the room angrily.

Kalyn was about to walk out the door when she heard Caspian's voice again.

"Kalyn." He addressed as she abruptly spun around. "Stay." Caspian was still using an imperative tone.

Kalyn obeyed his command anyway and returned to his side. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No." Caspian snapped, but quickly realized that he shouldn't have. "But you make me feel better." He gazed lovingly at Kalyn.

"I'm glad I helped in some way." Kalyn shrugged.

Caspian sighed. "I shouldn't have been so temperamental, should I?" He reflected.

"Trust me, your frustration was understandable. I thought I might have to send in a few guards if the two of them didn't stop fighting." Kalyn sighed.

"Could you update me on what's happened when I'm asleep? Who's been taking over the council meetings? Is the Doctor overworked?" Caspian blurted a series of questions.

"Caleb has been attending council meetings and he's been assisting Cornelius. He wants me to tell you that we don't have to worry about the giants from the North – apparently there's a sandstorm beyond Telmar, so the threat is eliminated." Kalyn replied.

"Good." Caspian let out a sigh of relief.

"And…you probably won't be too happy to hear about this, but Marina and Tequila actually got into a full-blown fight last night when you had passed out."

"And I wasn't there to watch." Caspian chuckled.

"I'm not sure if that's a pleasant sight for you when you're already in such a state." Kalyn stated.

"I guess you have a point." Caspian smiled. "That fiery little cousin of Nain's. I knew there was something that made her stand out."

"She's a good person." Kalyn agreed.

"Of course." Caspian ruffled through his hair and made Kalyn smile. "What are you smiling at?" He smiled too.

"Nothing," Kalyn giggled.

"If you insist." Caspian shrugged. "You know, this may seem impossible, but I think that in terms of personality, Marina can really be a good match for…someone I once knew." He seemed to have a slight moment of nostalgia towards the end of his sentence.

"If you don't wanna tell me –"

"Edmund." Caspian told Kalyn anyway. "King Edmund from the Golden Age." He paused. "I knew I could be honest with you." He sighed and seemed to miss his old friend. "The thing is, it's quite improbable that I'll ever meet him again."

Kalyn had to pretend that she knew nothing of the fact that Edmund was going to pop up in the middle of nowhere during the voyage, when she knew _exactly_ what was going to happen. "Who knows? Maybe the ancient sovereigns will return one day."

"What keeps you so hopeful?" Caspian asked.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." Kalyn replied with a quote.

"I don't suppose I could argue with that." Caspian grinned. "I used to practise sword fighting with him. There was only once or twice I could beat him. He was very, very good at it."

"What about his siblings? Did you get along well with them as well?" Kalyn asked even when she had already sort of known the answer, but she had remembered that when she had watched the movies about Narnia, Caspian and Queen Susan had a thing for one another. She couldn't help but want to find out if that was true.

"Yes, yes, of course. It was just such a great honor to even get to fight alongside them at the battle." Caspian beamed in victory. "Where do I even get started on High King Peter? I looked up to him. And even when I was a little boy, when my nurse read me stories about the High King I had wanted to be just like him. I hope I am living up to his expectations."

"Then you ought to be confident in yourself. After all, the High King did hand his sword and entrusted it to your care. He trusts you, and I do too. Same goes with all the Narnians. So there's no reason why you shouldn't trust yourself." Kalyn thought Caspian needed a confidence boost as he must have felt bad for letting Tequila almost have her way with him, and not attending council meetings for even just a couple days.

"Thank you." Caspian nodded thoughtfully then his eyes lit up. "And then there's Queen Lucy. She wasn't dubbed 'the Valiant' for no reason. She has the heart of a lioness. And she never holds grudges against anyone."

"And what about Queen Susan?" Kalyn tried not to sound inquisitive.

"Queen Susan is the best archer Narnia has ever had. I probably shouldn't speak of her in this way, but she did have a lot of suitors, and she broke a lot of hearts. She never married." Caspian explained.

Kalyn's expression hardened. "I hear she has breathtaking beauty." She pressed on.

Caspian chuckled. "As much as she is beautiful, she's not the woman I am in love with." That made Kalyn feel better. She grinned radiantly.

"Again, Kalyn, I must thank you for staying with me when I most needed someone to calm my temper. You bring out the best in me." Caspian beamed.

"That's because you _are_ the best." Kalyn grinned reassuringly.

"I hope I can get back to the council soon." Caspian pointed out upon realization that he shouldn't ask for kisses because he hadn't fully recovered yet. "Have they figured out what we're gonna tell Calormen?"

"No," Kalyn admitted. "But I don't want you to get all worked up about it. Caleb will come up with something."

"That's a relief." Caspian nodded.

"And that's exactly why you need to stop being a worry-pot, and get as much rest as possible." Kalyn beamed. "I'll send in a few guards, and let the servants in." She planted a kiss on his forehead and left the room discreetly.

Since then, Tequila was banned from entering Caspian's ward. Anyone who wished to speak with the King needed His Majesty's approval, so that he wouldn't throw a temper tantrum again. There was peace in his heart, and all he could hope for was peace between Narnia and Calormen too.

A/n: Harry Potter reference! *Raises wands with Potterheads* I've given away such a massive clue to who Marina's love interest will be, and I feel a little bad about it. Thank Aslan I haven't blurted out who _Caleb_'s gonna fall for! And of course a sweet Caslyn moment towards the end! I actually LOVE Suspian don't get me wrong but then this is a Caspian/OC fic so…anyway there IS going to be another couple that I set up to sort of reflect Suspian. Don't worry.


	13. Make Love, Not War

A/n: A friend of mine had told me that she thinks I portrayed Caspian as weaker than he ought to be even when he's supposed to be all kingly and in control, especially when compared to Caleb who's more decisive. The truth is that Caspian's more pragmatic, while Caleb sort of just goes for it and doesn't really think about the bigger picture of the consequences of his actions. Same goes with Marina, and that's exactly why if I pair them up, disaster will result.

And, I had also wanted to depict a slightly torn and even vulnerable side that a King too can have, because with King Peter and King Edmund we don't really see that. Caspian is pretty INSECURE too and I thought I'd create a role inversion – like in some other stories all we read is that the girl is insecure and the guy comes along and tells her she's beautiful, but here it's the other way round.

I thought I'd explain why my characters have these traits so that YOU, my readers, can truly explore the characters' mindsets. I actually put a lot of thought into making each character unique yet REALISTIC, bearing resemblance to someone we know in real life, even. I think that's what makes my story stand out from others, and that's what makes my story worth reading.

~Narrator's POV~

Today was the day the Prince of Calormen and his consorts had revisited Narnia, looking all hopeful only to be disappointed. Marina had refused to look at Tequila's face ever again, so she kept to herself in her study. Kalyn went to take a walk alone, but no one really knew where to. Tequila wasn't in her room, so nobody knew where she was, and nobody cared. Caleb was to join Caspian in the royal court when facing the Calormenes. Caspian's health had been restored. The whole of Narnia could not wait to dispose of an unwanted guest who was so blatantly manipulative.

Prince Rabastan pompously marched into the room. "King Caspian!" He saluted. Caspian was obliged to do the same, though neither of them truly meant the words 'well met'.

"So, would I have the honor of calling you my brother-in-law?" Rabastan sneered and eyed Caspian greedily, as if he knew what honor was. He wore a lop-sided smile on his face, but little did he know he was not going to be smiling very soon.

Caspian exchanged final glances with Caleb, who gave a stern nod, and spoke formally. "We regret to inform you that we cannot accept your offer. I do not love your sister; therefore I will not marry her."

What flashed in Rabastan's eyes was a mixture of fury and craftiness. He gave a sly smile. "Your Majesty, you do understand that you are turning down a considerable amount of dowry. Think of all the riches the Calormene Empire is in possession of!"

Caspian was aggravated. "I am not a bargaining tool, and I see no benefit in allying my nation with another that sells its daughters into marriage. It is only fair and proper to be graceful when your proposal is rejected. I have no desire to befriend someone who has no respect for my decision."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. You must take into account a lady's feelings; the Princess Tequila will undoubtedly be saddened by the news that, after one good month of getting to know each other, she is not set to marry into Your noble house." Rabastan fooled around.

Caspian suppressed a will to exclaim what Tequila had actually done to him and that she was no lady, but in the presence of these Calormene knights he did not want to seem defenceless and feeble.

"You know very well where I stand on this, Rabastan. Nothing will change my mind." Caspian glared coldly at Rabastan.

Rabastan opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a group of people who entered the room out of a sudden. The doors flew open and Princess Tequila barged in. Behind her, a series of gaggle and other noises were heard but nobody could really interpret what those voices were speaking.

"Nothing will change your mind, Caspian? Is that so?" Tequila mocked and burst into evil cackles and everyone else in the court began murmur to one another.

"Move out of the way, brother," Tequila was dismissive. She then turned to Caspian with a predatory look. "He's got nothing to say to this. BRING THEM IN." Tequila wiggled her finger as two burly Calormene men dragged two reluctant female figures into the court room. Their hands were tied behind their backs and as much as they had tried to wriggle out of their capturers' grasps, they could not escape.

"Let me go, you wrench!" Marina thundered. "You are the very epitome of venom!"

"Tequila, why are you doing this?! That's not going to make Caspian love you or marry you!" Kalyn tried to reason with Tequila.

"I'm going to strangle that witch." Caleb muttered under his breath.

"Oh, my sweet, wronged angel. You tell the best jokes." A wicked smile slowly spread across Tequila's face as she let her sadomasochistic side run wild.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Rabastan walked around the room as if he owned this place. He neared Marina and played with her hair, causing her to spit at his face.

He cursed under his breath. "Archenlanders never know their manners."

He moved on to Kalyn and stroked her chin. "What a pretty face. Too bad that's all you'll ever be."

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Caleb roared and lunged at Rabastan, not holding anything back.

At the same time, Caspian yelled, "CHARGE!" And the line of about twenty guards stationed at the two sides of the hall pulled out their swords and lashed out at the Calormene knights.

Even Reepicheep and his pack had found their way to the captives and they had untied the ladies and helped them to another room where they would be safe to stay. Tequila couldn't stop that from happening because Trumpkin had tied her legs together with some crude ropes and she could shriek as much as she had wanted to but her screeches were drowned out by the sounds of swords and blades clashing together.

Caleb had managed to push Rabastan off himself and now his knife was at Rabastan's neck. Trumpkin did to Rabastan what he did to Tequila. A freed up guard had dragged a limping Rabastan against the wall. Caleb had punched Rabastan square in the jaw. Next, Caleb's fist had landed on Rabastan's gut. Caleb made sure to kick Rabastan in the shins.

The guards clearly outnumbered Rabastan's company. Oh, how the tables have turned! Caleb had instructed the guards to take the unwanted visitors away.

Amidst the fight, Caspian led a dozen guards out of the room through the backdoor and headed full speed towards the ship the Calormenes sailed in on their journey to Narnia, and claimed it their own. Caspian knew that war between the two lands was inevitable, and it might be useful to keep a sample of Calormene battleships to investigate how the Narnian fleet can be modified in order for Narnia to be victorious.

The satyrs and minotaurs arranged some longboats for the Calormenes to row back all the way to the arid empire. That's what they got for messing with King Caspian the Tenth.

As soon as the Calormenes had been transported away and were out of sight. Caspian had ordered the commencement of army training. The building of the Dawn Treader would have to be delayed for the time being. Drinian was assigned to prepare the navy for a large scale battle.

A month after the Calormenes' departure, Calormen had written an official declaration of war to Narnia, set to take place in three months' time. Caspian was initially reluctant to let Caleb take part in the battle, but Caleb's words of persuasion soon had Caspian convinced.

"I may not be as good as King Edmund, but you're not the High King either. Stop saying I have no experience in battle whatsoever. Honestly, you're gonna need every sword that you can get." Caleb insisted. A part of him thought that even if he died in the battle, Aslan would revive him, so Caspian secretly reckoned Caleb foolishly brave. Seeing that Kalyn had no objection, but only concern and worry, Caspian gave in.

Marina had received news from Archenland that the Calormenes had been trying to annex Archenland's economy, and Nain was convinced that decisive action needed to be taken to prevent Calormen from doing whatever they had planned to do. Caspian had written a letter to Nain requesting that Narnia and Archenland join hands in defeating Calormen, and Marina was taking a trip back to Archenland to deliver that letter.

With her brother on the practise field and her best friend in another country, Kalyn felt lonely, since she wasn't making any contributions. So Kalyn asked Caspian out to the Dancing Lawn with her and asked if she could join in the training and fight too.

Caspian was horrified by Kalyn's wild idea. "I can't let that happen! This is outrageous, Kalyn, I'm not gonna put you on the battlefield! You've never fought battles before!"

"Caleb hasn't either, yet you let him." Kalyn argued.

"He's a good swordsman." Caspian stated.

"I'm not too bad with bows and arrows either!" Kalyn threw her hands up in the air.

"There are no women on the battlefield. I'm not going to let our enemies take you hostage again. I can't risk your life or compromise your safety." Caspian stared directly at Kalyn.

"I do realize that you're doing this for my good, but I hate that I'm not helping out at all." Kalyn reasoned.

"I need you to assist the Doctor and my council in handling internal affairs since I'll be on the frontline slaying Calormenes." Caspian delegated an important task to Kalyn.

_There're no women in the court either,_ Kalyn thought to herself, _but if I happen to be lucky enough to be Caspian's Queen, I might as well get used to it._

"I also need you and Marina, when she comes back, to be in charge of healing injured soldiers. You'll be in charge of the medical departments, sending supplies and backup forces depending on our needs and what the situation requires. I'm trusting you with the smooth operation of our headquarters when I'm away."

"I think I can manage that." Kalyn reassured Caspian. Best to lift some weight off his shoulders.

"I knew I could count on you." Caspian let out a sigh of relief, faintly beaming.

"That's what I'm here for." Kalyn replied.

"You never fail to make my day." Caspian gave a heartwarming grin. "I wonder why." His smile was natural but he sounded a little nervous as if something else was on his mind. "I know I can always be honest with you."

Kalyn replied. "Of course! If there's anything you wanna tell me –"

"I'd much rather _show_ you." Caspian beamed. "If you'll let me."

Kalyn nodded to show her approval, getting curious, wanting to know what mystery Caspian was about to unravel to her. Before she knew it though, Caspian had _kissed_ her with so much need and urgency as if he had been deprived of love all his life – which was partially true.

They slowly and tentatively parted so that he could lean into her ear and whisper the words she had so desperately wanted to hear. "I love you." He spoke softly as the breeze.

Their gazes immediately replaced the passionate contact their lips previously shared. "I love you." He repeated himself with much certainty in his tone.

"That night when you rescued me," Caspian spoke, reminding Kalyn of what she had always been trying to tell him. "I heard you." He confessed. "I would have said it back if I had the energy to."

"I never stopped loving you." Kalyn said. "You don't owe me anything."

"And I want you to know that I'm not just telling you this because there's a chance I won't come back from the battlefield," Caspian began, but Kalyn cut him off.

"Hush. You will get through this and you'll come home as the victorious King. Just do your best and Aslan will do the rest." Kalyn smiled.

The leaves rustled even when there wasn't much wind. Caspian pretty much knew that the trees were dancing gleefully, congratulating him for finally admitting love to Kalyn, the woman he was proud to have and to hold.

A/n: Yes, I know, I'm hyperventilating too! I'm exhilarated that Caspian's finally told Kalyn how he feels so I guess we can say that Caslyn is official! Did anyone notice that back in chapter 11 Kalyn told Caspian 'I love you' _twice_ and now he's doing the same with her? Oh those two…by the way I hope I didn't suck at writing the fight scene!


	14. Written In The Scars On Our Hearts

A/n: The title of this chapter is inspired by the song "Just Give Me A Reason" by Pink and you can listen to it while reading this chapter.

To dear guest reader **bookaholic2000**, thank you for posting reviews! For starters I do like Harmony too! Hehe! Well, I'm waiting for Lucy and Edmund to show up too, to be honest, but I had planned this story collection as a trilogy so the second installment, meaning the sequel to this one (Always & Forever) will feature the voyage which means your favorite characters will come into the scene! And by then, there MIGHT be some adult contents – don't worry it's not going to explicit. I do keep in mind that the Chronicles of Narnia is classified as children's literature. It's not confirmed yet – you know about mature scenes, but if I do decide to include one, I'll indicate it at the author's note (A/n) section before you start reading it. Thank you for digging Caleb! I'll keep updating whenever possible!

~Narrator's POV~

One year had come and gone since Kalyn and Caleb had stepped foot onto Narnian soil. Well, a bad way to mark that anniversary was spending time apart from their loved ones. As Caspian and Caleb and the soldiers they led were drafted out with drums and solemn wishes for victory, Kalyn and Marina had to keep this place running. Every day they had to make sure they had enough medical equipment and other supplies to cure injured soldiers.

While almost all the men were gone to war, the women began to take up some of the men's jobs so that industry output wouldn't completely come to a standstill. Marina had also managed to assemble dozens of women who could work alongside the dedicated fauns as healers.

Still, the _Dawn Treader_ project pretty much had to be halted because the shipbuilders couldn't possibly make much progress when all the workers had to devote their time to fight for their country instead. Kalyn would spend all her spare time trying to pray to Aslan in hope that innocent lives would not be lost because Narnian & Telmarine soldiers had to repress the Calormene aggressors.

Sometimes Doctor Cornelius would make a public appearance and give speeches to boost the morale at the home front and Kalyn trusted that Caspian would probably be doing the same thing at their camps. Kalyn somehow knew that it was planned out, in Caspian's destiny, that he would not lose his life in a war. He was supposed to go on the voyage still, and live a happy life. Kalyn had hoped that that part wouldn't be altered.

At the end of the day Kalyn believed that Aslan would bring justice and since Narnians/Telmarines/Archenlanders weren't the greedy, foolish ones attacking other countries, they would be kept safe. As for Calormen's destiny, well, let's just say the good will be rewarded and the bad will be punished in Aslan's time and to his disposition.

The leopards and jaguars and cheetahs and panthers were entrusted with the task of delivering injured soldiers back to either the healing tent, if the medical supplies sufficed, or if the wounds were too serious they would be transferred to a proper hospital operated by Kalyn and Marina and their delegates.

A couple weeks later, approximately a dozen Telmarine soldiers were sent home because they had broken their backs when they fell off the horses. A jaguar reported to Kalyn that the Calormenes never had much knowledge about Telmarines so the Telmarine trebuchets worked very well. Each and every kind of weapon was exerted to its full use – whether it be fire axes used by warriors larger in size such as the minotaurs and the satyrs or the flamethrower which was newly developed and as much as it was a little testy it still worked, as luck would have it.

Kalyn remembered Caleb enthusiastically describing to her every sort of melee the army was going to be equipped with: stiletto knives with serrated blades, machetes, maces, and the list went on. Even Trumpkin and the dwarves invented their own brass knuckles so that they could put up a good fight and maim their attackers in spite of their disadvantage when it came to size. This meant that although they didn't have guns and tanks and bombs as the modern Earthlings did, they would likely be triumphant.

According to what the warriors resting on the bunks were saying, assuming they were neither engrossed in mindless dreaming nor delirious, the Calormenes seemed to have underestimated the power of the Archenlanders.

"It appears they never learnt their lesson," Marina concluded with scorn. "Calormenes always thought us weak. That was why we had decisive victory and their bottoms were kicked at the Battle of Anvard many centuries ago."

"Tell me the full story, please. I've only ever heard bits and pieces from it." Kalyn requested.

Marina's Archenlander pride made her beam. "The battle was a surprise attack on the Archenlander forces at Anvard by the unwise Rabadash. However, due to the early warning of Prince Cor, King Lune was able to establish moderate defenses on the castle. Prince Cor then sent word to the Narnians at Cair Paravel."

"And that's where King Edmund and Queen Lucy rode at the head of a relief column to Anvard's aid and brought with them a strong, effective team of rescuers. Am I right?" Kalyn grinned as if she was taking a history quiz.

"Right you are." Marina continued to explain. "Rabadash assaulted the castle just after dark on the first day of the battle. However, with the gates closed and archers on the battlements, he withdrew by early morning. He then built a battering ram from trees in the nearby forests and began an assault on the main gate."

"Wrong move." Kalyn added.

"By mid-morning, the Narnian relief column arrived over the pass and fell on Rabadash's rear. The cats attacked on the left flank, quickly killing most of the Calormene mounts. However, Rabadash reformed a line of about one hundred cavalry and charged the Narnian line. By leaving the gate, he exposed his rear to attack from the castle. Lune and the Archenlander mounted knights rode out from Anvard. Meanwhile the giants fell on Rabadash's right flank as the cats closed in on his left. Hemmed in, Rabadash had no chance. Within minutes the entire force was either killed or had surrendered." Marina summarized the story she was always proud to tell.

"Rabadash's not a very smart or clever man, is he?" Kalyn commented.

"If you can call him a man. After all Aslan _did_ turn him into a donkey and that was a curse he had to come to terms with for being such an arse." Marina retorted.

"You know, I can't help but think that if you could ever meet King Edmund and Queen Lucy you'd have loads and heaps to talk about with them." Kalyn blurted.

"You and your wishful thinking, Kalyn." Marina rolled her eyes. "You know that's impossible."

"Didn't Aslan specifically say that it was King Edmund and Queen Lucy who were meant to return?" Kalyn pointed out.

"Yes I suppose so. But who _knows_ when they'll return? What if they return every millennium? I'll be dead by then." Marina threw her hands up in the air.

"But you do want to meet them, don't you? I, for one, would very much like to." Kalyn pressed on.

"Of course I want to meet them! Who wouldn't want to meet the ancient sovereigns?" Marina cried.

"If you're lucky enough they might pop up in the middle of nowhere and we can go on an adventure together." Kalyn hinted, but then was a little saddened by the fact that the Dawn Treader would probably drop Marina off at Archenland first before reaching the region where two Pevensies and one Scrubb were supposed to turn up.

Marina couldn't help but giggle. "You're being silly. Or is that how all lovesick women think?"

"I'm not lovesick. You miss Caspian too, don't you?" Kalyn shot back at Marina, though not maliciously.

"Everybody does." Marina shrugged. "He'd better not get himself into any trouble. Nobody is willing to risk his safety except the man himself!"

"I think he and Caleb will be fine." Kalyn stated.

"I don't think I'd be able to understand how you feel. I don't have siblings or a man who loves me and cares for me." Marina pouted.

"Trust me, Marina, you deserve to be loved as much as I do. You'll find someone. And I know everyone says that but it's true. It's just a facet of your destiny and you have to wait patiently for it." Kalyn spoke philosophically.

"You're an inspiration, you know?" Marina grinned.

Kalyn giggled. "And just because you don't have siblings or any family doesn't mean you can't be happy. Caspian's uncle wasn't the best parent there is, but look where he is now. At least you and your cousin are on good terms."

"You're right. As always." Marina admitted. "Well, when Caspian returns and all things are settled, I must ask him about the monarchs of Narnia's Golden Age. As an Archenlander I do believe I am exceedingly interested in Narnia and its history too."

Kalyn beamed to herself, deciding to keep secret the little conversation she had with Caspian a few months ago about the Pevensie siblings.

The war with Calormen lasted a month and of course, the Calormenes suffered great losses and a large number of casualties so Prince Rabastan had to lower his ego and surrender to King Caspian. A treaty was signed and now Calormen mustn't invade Narnia anymore and Archenland was safe. Caspian had thanked Nain and he was set to return to Cair Paravel in probably less than a fortnight.

As the last batch of wounded warriors was transported to the care units under Kalyn, one specific soldier was whimpering in pain while the fauns removed his armor and tried to fix his dislocated shoulder. Word was passed to Kalyn that the man was none other than her brother Caleb.

She rushed to his side. "Caleb? Can you hear me?"

As he gave no response, Kalyn turned to a faun. "I'm gonna need Queen Lucy's healing cordial. Immediately."

As another faun fixed Caleb's joints and tendons Caleb hissed in pain but he quickly lost the energy to make further sounds. Kalyn was able to trickle a drop of the healing cordial into Caleb's mouth, but his chest had stopped heaving.

"Caleb?" Kalyn called, expecting the medicine to take effect, but Caleb just lied motionlessly on the bed.

"Caleb. Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Caleb!" Kalyn shook his other arm, nudging him, trying to detect any signs of movement.

"Darn it, Caleb, I demand that you wake up right this instant!" Kalyn cried out desperately.

"Forgive me, my lady. Queen Lucy's healing cordial cannot reverse a state of death. It can only work its magic if the patient is still alive." A faun bowed his head and spoke.

"I don't believe you!" Kalyn exclaimed not at the faun but at Caleb who began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You wrench! I will kill you!" Kalyn saw a needle at the corner of her eye.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Caleb was still laughing.

"No you're not! Do you think it's funny? My emotions obviously mean nothing to you!" Kalyn glared at Caleb.

"Don't act like you're the first heart I've ever broken." Caleb chuckled, not feeling much shame for pulling an untimely prank on his sister.

"Ugh!" Kalyn groaned in exasperation and left the tent.

"Please talk to me, sis. I'm sorry." Caleb said.

"Apology not accepted." Kalyn said stubbornly.

"Cut me some slack. The bloody prince tried to get back at me for the other day." Caleb explained.

"But I thought you were good with one-on-one combats." Kalyn looked appalled.

"I am. But I was involved in a three-on-one fight. Sticks and stones nearly broke my bones; you can't expect chains and whips to excite me. Lucky I didn't get hit by an arrow." Caleb still managed to crack jokes.

"You poor thing." Kalyn shook her head. "How are you feeling now? Better? You're treated with magic. I expect you to heal well."

"Yeah, never better." Caleb replied, then peeked outside the room to see that Caspian was coming their way from a distance afar.

"Oh, I guess your hubby's on his way to come see you." Caleb teased, as Kalyn glared at him again. "I best be off. You know where to find me!" And with that he exited her room through his own.

A/n: Hope y'all aren't too disappointed with the lack of Caslyn in this chapter! I needed Kalyn and Caleb to have some sibling time too…right?


	15. Show Me How To Fight For Love

A/n: The title of this chapter is inspired by the song "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake and you can listen to it while reading this chapter.

Moreover, there are a few cues I adopted from _The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones_ in this chapter but I didn't entirely steal it. And for the record I am going to be writing a TMI fanfic after the completion of this Narnia trilogy.

To reviewer **Littleminx**, I'm sorry my story was predictable to you. Perhaps you'd like to share with me some ideas how I could improve or what you'd prefer so that I wouldn't give away the whole ending without even having to go through whatever happens in the middle? I do take constructive criticism.

~Narrator's POV~ (A/n: And, yes, I know I haven't adopted any specific character's POV lately but.)

It took Narnia and Archenland a month for everything to return to normal after the war with Calormen. Kalyn and Marina thought they could go ahead with their _Dawn Treader_ project. Little did they know that war was hardly the last of the Calormenes. Caspian had received word from the intelligent giants who resided in the deserted lands of Telmar.

"The intelligent giants never pledged allegiance to me – only to my father. I've found a signed document." Caspian said in one of the council meetings.

"All you need to do is renew the treaty." Caleb shrugged.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Those isles were once colonies of Calormen and now Calormen is seeking to reclaim these lands, to expand their empire." Cornelius adjusted his glasses.

"And, Calormene governors are offering the giants gold and riches and other materialistic forms of reward in order to buy their hearts. But I want to earn their respect, if they are going to acknowledge me as their King." Caspian stated firmly.

"I think we should have a talk with the giants." Kalyn suggested.

"Explain to them Calormen's selfish, greedy ways." One of Caspian's advisors agreed.

"And how they've always been discriminating non-human races." Trumpkin echoed.

"Whereas Narnians would treat the giants with respect." Another advisor chimed in.

"The giants also revere Aslan like we do. They reckon the worship of Tash wrong." Caleb added. "I think they will see our point."

"So be it then." Caspian concluded.

After one week, meaning the fifteen month of the Waters' stay, they were by King Caspian's side, on horsebacks, accompanied by a dozen guards, arriving at the outskirts of Telmar, the habitat to many giants.

A guard came sprinting back to Caspian. "Your Majesty, I'm afraid the Chief and Prince Rabastan of Calormen are about to sign a contract as of now!"

Caspian's expression hardened. He ordered a couple guards to stay by the horses, as he led the rest into the court room. They could vaguely hear that their arrival was announced by a herald. When they were let in, Caspian spoke in a kingly, regal manner. "Chief! You must hear us Narnians out. It is only fair that you do so."

Much to his relief, the Chief agreed, aggravating a helpless Rabastan. "Fool! You will not interrupt my business again!" He stomped his foot.

Caspian was soon informed by one of his guards that the giants had feared the Calormenes who were threatening to send troops to the isles if the giants refused to comply with Rabastan's commands.

"Rabastan! You swore on my sword not to invade Narnia or any of the lands under my rule!" Caspian accused.

"Yes, but this isle we are presently at has always belonged to Calormen." Rabastan wore a smug expression.

"We giants uphold democracy. We shall decide which nation we want to be a part of. Until we make our choice, I must call a court session. I must ask all of you to leave this room. I shall send for you shortly." The Chief concluded.

"Though he appeared gentle and well mannered, I think he is a cruel Calormene who thinks of nothing but his own pleasure, part of which was due to his upbringing in the decadent, wicked court of his father." One giant, who was a member of the council, voiced out his concerns.

Indeed, as all of Narnia and Archenland knew, Rabastan was a spoilt and rather childish man, who took delight in tormenting others, often making horrifying faces to terrify his inferiors. Because of his self-centered focus, he was unable to look at the big picture. Instead, he mulishly continued to fight for his own way.

Another giant spoke. "Calormen has spoken incessantly of Tash. We must not allow ourselves to fall to a demonic god. The Narnians, however, believe in Aslan. I think it's quite clear which side we should pick."

When everyone was called in, solemnity filled the air. "After careful consideration given to the matter that is put before us, we have decided to reject Calormen's offer. We giants are subjects of the Narnian King Caspian IX, and we intend to continue our status under the reign of the present King of Narnia."

Rabastan went red in the face for a moment and said nothing. Caspian took this chance to speak. "All giants are welcome in Narnia. As Narnian Law states, each magical race is given a seat in the Narnian court. As you have pledged allegiance under my father, your loyalty will be rewarded."

The Chief giant thanked Caspian for his kindness and looked pleased, until Rabastan threw a fit. "What is this nonsense y'all are on about? There is no place for Aslan here. Who believes in a talking _lion_ anyway? Ridiculous! This is absurd! All lies!"

"That is blasphemous!" The Chief giant stood up indignantly. "Arrest him! He must not curse Aslan in such a manner. Bring him to trial!"

As Rabastan was dragged away, he continued shouting profanities that nobody tolerated. Soon enough, documents were signed and the giants were happy to be a part of Narnia.

It was time for Rabastan to realize that all his tantrums avail nothing when he has to face Aslan.

"What is this hallucinatory trick you are playing on me?! I demand to be departed from this isle right away! All you giants will be banished forevermore." Rabastan had actually seen Aslan with his own eyes yet he refused to believe. Not everyone had the chance to see Aslan, but everyone was enraged by Rabastan's outrageous words of disrespect and dishonor.

Aslan had appeared and had confronted him about his aggression. The Great Lion gave Rabastan able opportunity and chance for redemption, but he was unrepentant, and continued to bluster, threatening to never rest until he had conquered all the lands to ever have existed on a map, even if he had to wage war on the entire world.

"It is for the exact reason you have to pay the price of your monstrous acts." Aslan rebuked Rabastan.

As punishment, Aslan turned Rabadash into a donkey, which could only be undone once he was back in Calormen. Aslan then warned him that if he ever stepped even a toe onto a land he did not rule, he would resume the donkey form for the rest of his life.

After Aslan left, the Chief giant offered to transport Rabastan back to Calormen on his best cattle-boat, with the freshest of thistles and carrots, but his kind offer was, needless to say, refused. Some of the Calormene guards had even snickered at their prince, yet all he could do was neigh at them.

After Rabastan returned home, he changed back into his natural human form, and though everyone recognized him as their prince, word soon got around the whole of the Calormen Empire that he once took the form of a donkey, and no Calormene had truly respected Rabastan.

It was unknown what happened to Princess Tequila after her problematic dealings with Narnia and Archenland but rumor had it that she never married, and it was part of her punishment.

"Hey, sis, I don't think I'll be having dinner with you tonight. I think I'll keep Drinian company since all the sailors are back home to celebrate. Cruickshanks and a few other dwarfs are hosting a party anyway. I hope you don't mind." Caleb spoke.

"Oh, no, I don't mind at all." Kalyn smiled mischievously but Caleb didn't catch the hint.

"Won't you be lonely?" Caleb inquired.

"Not at all, silly." Marina entered through Kalyn's door.

"Because you're keeping her company?" Caleb asked.

"Nope. Not a chance." Marina giggled. "It looks like someone's going on a date tonight."

It took Caleb a moment for Marina's hint to click. "Oh!" Caleb rolled his eyes and left the room, chuckling.

"Well," Marina turned to Kalyn with a sophisticated look in her eyes. "It's time to get dressed and prepared for a romantic date on Christmas Eve, my lady."

"Thank you for offering to be my stylist." Kalyn giggled.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my model." Marina replied.

"You're a woman of many talents. Architecture. Archery. Horse-riding. And now, fashion." Kalyn praised Marina.

"Thank you," Marina said in a sing-song voice.

"Do you get asked out on dates by many men back in Archenland?" Kalyn asked.

"No." Marina drawled. "I just attend almost every royal occasion there is. So I suppose I can help you with dressing up, especially when you have a king to charm and enchant."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Kalyn realized. "I'd probably be freaking out, not knowing what I should wear. Because Caspian planned this picnic specially for me. And I shouldn't be underdressed…or overdressed."

"You're right." Marina turned to Kalyn and handed her a dress. "Which is why I have picked this for you. Good thing the seamstresses' handicraft is so superb. Definitely expensive material. Go on; put this on."

Marina had chosen a teal colored dress and its length almost reached Kalyn's knees. The dress was sleeveless, with a zipper and several buttons at the back. "I know it's winter, but Cair Paravel's just by the sea. It's not gonna be too cold, so I don't suppose you'll shiver in this." Marina looked proud of her fashion choice.

"Right. Now I just need my necklace." Kalyn beamed and was ready to meet Caspian.

Marina was pleased with how Kalyn looked. She thought Kalyn was beautiful, and Caspian would agree. "Now, you'll have a glamorous cloak to match with, and a man to keep you warm!"

After a servant had collected their utensils, Caspian had ordered that nobody would enter the greenhouse of the Cair Paravel castles because he was spending a special night with Kalyn.

She didn't look at him at first. She looked straight ahead at the shining rose buds and petals.

"Do they bloom every night?" Kalyn asked, subconsciously flexing her fingers. Sometimes he wished he could see the world as she did: a beautiful image to be captured. Always positive and bright and lovely. And when she looked at him, he saw who he was in her eyes, and he tried to be that person, because she has faith in that person and he thinks faith might be enough to make him what she wants.

"Mm-hmm." Caspian said. After a minute he spoke again. "It's midnight." Caspian said as Kalyn breathed softly.

"Happy Christmas, Kalyn." He grinned as their fingers brushed against each other's. He became conscious of how small her fingers were. Delicate, but strong.

"Happy Christmas, Caspian." Kalyn beamed joyfully.

He saw her collarbone, and the beautiful curve bridging her neck and shoulder. He saw the shape of her lips, slightly parted, igniting a feeling of desire he had never experienced before. He tore his eyes away from her before they had shown too much.

"It's getting late." Caspian said. "We should go back now."

She looked at him curiously, and he couldn't help but wonder if her green eyes could see right through him and read his mind, interpret his every thought. She then felt that he had belonged where he did. Not to Earth, but to Narnia.

As they were too caught up in each other, they did not notice that a fire-flower was giving off an illuminating halo with a soft glow, like how he pictured her smile.

He led her down a flight of stairs and by the time they had reached the end, he had set his feet on the ground while she was one stair above his level. He stopped abruptly, so she fell into him and was encircled by his arms. And then he was kissing her. She hadn't seen this coming; it was spontaneous, but she loved it. She loved him. Always and forever.

A/n: That's all folks! This is the last chapter of this story. But don't worry it IS going to have a sequel where we can really get to the voyage which I trust everyone is looking forward to.

I'd like to inform my readers that the sequel is set **9 months** after this story. I understand that it may seem a little abrupt how this one's ended, but I felt that I couldn't really just drag on about how Caspian and Kalyn just go on dates weekly and kiss and do sweet romantic stuff together etc. They spend 9 whole months dating/courting and I'm not gonna explore that part in detail; it's gonna be really boring. And I'd hate filler chapters.

Come on, don't be sad. At least my stories have happy endings!

Sadistically though, when Narnia has no political conflicts with other lands, there's nothing to write about, really. I'd rather jump right to the voyage; it's more enthralling. So I hope everyone's happy.

So please, click on my profile page and check out the sequel titled "**SOME KIND OF LOVING**".

Last but most definitely not least, a massive thank you to all my readers and reviewers especially Kate and Jay ooh I love you! I hope you've enjoyed reading my story as much as I did writing it. I love you all!


End file.
